Apprendre à cohabiter en 10 leçons
by Onime no Akira
Summary: Suite de "Apprendre à revivre en 10 étapes". Alors que Severus a été enlevé, Harry va devoir manœuvrer avec Lucius, entre attirance et remords, réalité et facilité.
1. Chapter 1

Apprendre à cohabiter en 10 leçons

Bonjour à tous ! Ça me fait super plaisir de vous retrouver pour la suite d' « apprendre à revivre en 10 étapes » !

Je reviens vers vous concernant le rythme de publication : sachant que j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment et que la suite n'est pas du tout terminée, je posterai un chapitre par mois, le 1er vendredi de chaque mois pour être plus précise !

Concernant les reviews, je vous avais promis dans le chapitre précédent de vous répondre et c'est ce que j'ai commencé à faire, et également ce que je continuerai à faire . Donc toute review aura sa réponse, n'oubliez pas de vous identifier du coup car je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira, cette saison sera plus axée sur Lucius dans un premier temps, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Harry, je ne peux pas ouvrir le portail, tu connais un autre moyen de sortir du château rapidement ?

\- Je peux prendre le passage sous le saule cogneur, il a été dégagé il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Bien, prends ton balai pour aller plus vite, je te retrouve là-bas.

\- Lucius ! appela Harry avant que celui-ci ne parte.

L'homme, lui tournant le dos désormais, inclina la tête de côté pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait.

\- Ou est Severus ? reprit-il

La réponse se fit longue à venir. Lucius prit sa forme d'Occamy, tournant toujours le dos à Harry et répondit dans un souffle avant de partir le rejoindre à la cabane hurlante :

\- Il y a eu un incident.

Soudain Harry se sentit blêmir. Comment ça un incident ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Severus ? Il prit son balai et s'envola jusqu'à l'arbre qui leur avait causé des problèmes dans le passé et notamment qui avait cassé son Nimbus 2000 lors de sa troisième année.

D'un _immobilus_ , il figea l'arbre au fort caractère et se glissa dans le passage dégagé entre ses racines. Il filait désormais à toute allure dans le passage sombre seulement éclairé par sa baguette et mettait à l'épreuve ses talents d'attrapeur, zigzagant et évitant les racines qui entravaient sa course.

Il sortit précipitamment du passage, déboucha dans la cabane hurlante et finit par tomber sur Lucius. L'homme le regarda, le regard infiniment triste et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

\- Lucius, que s'est-il passé avec Severus ?

En rentrant à la maison, pour ne pas être suivi, Severus a transplané à plusieurs endroits, pour ne pas qu'on puisse remonter sa trace jusqu'à la maison et des mangemorts l'ont entendu transplaner, ils ont réussi à le suivre et lui sont tombé dessus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est « laissé faire », normalement, jamais des mangemorts lambda auraient pu lui tenir tête dans un duel. Ils l'ont ensuite emmené auprès de Voldemort, et pour le moment, notre marque des ténèbres est comme…coupée, on ne peut plus accéder au manoir des ténèbres. Personne n'a été « officiellement » informé de la capture de Severus, j'ai entendu McNair et Goyle en parler dans un bar. Viens Harry, reprit-il, il ne faut pas rester là, on ne sait jamais.

Harry avait des tas d'autres questions bien sûr mais le temps les pressait, plus ils restaient hors de l'enceinte de l'école et plus ils risquaient d'être découverts et capturés par des partisans du lord noir. A contrecœur, il suivit donc Lucius en dehors de la cabane hurlante, la mort dans l'âme. C'était sa faute si Severus s'était fait capturer. Il devait être extrêmement déçu par sa réaction, qu'il ne l'ai pas suivi ce jour-là pour quitter Poudlard. Il devait être préoccupé et n'avait pas dû faire aussi attention que d'habitude. Harry se sentit mal, très mal, plus mal encore qu'il ne se sentait depuis ces quelques jours.

Tout était de sa faute. Si Severus devait être tué par sa faute, alors cela ne valait plus la peine de continuer à vivre avec ses démons.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'extérieur de la maison branlante et Lucius tendit son bras au jeune brun. Harry hésita un instant mais décida de lui faire confiance comme il l'avait fait avec son professeur, alors il attrapa l'avant-bras tendu devant lui.

Il eut à peine le temps d'apprécier la musculature de l'homme qu'il n'avait pas imaginée ainsi que celui-ci les fit transplaner. Harry sentit quelque chose le tirer par le nombril et l'instant d'après, son estomac au niveau de la bouche, il avait atterri dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne s'était pas ramassé lamentablement par terre mais s'était retrouvé dans les bras forts de l'aristocrate blond qui l'avait tenu pour empêcher un désastre.

Ils transplanèrent ainsi plusieurs fois, passant par des sommets rocheux et par des villages aux airs abandonnés puis finirent par se retrouver en plein milieu d'un champ, bordé par une forêt luxurieuse. L'air s'était légèrement rafraîchit et il pensait devoir transplaner encore une fois mais Lucius s'était avancé dans le champ et lui avait demandé de le suivre.

Ils remontèrent un petit chemin qui avait dû être tracé à force de l'emprunter, ce qui avait écrasé l'herbe. Puis, encore plus vite qu''un coup de baguette, Lucius avait disparu.

Harry s'inquiéta et blêmit soudain. Que se passait-il encore ? Il avança un peu plus vite pour arriver à l'endroit où se trouvait le blond un instant plus tard et là, une élégante et grande maison apparut, cerclée d'une épaisse clôture agrémentée d'arbres, un grand portail noir en fer forgé fermant le tout. La clôture semblait immense et s'étendait jusqu'à atteindre la forêt.

Lucius leva sa baguette face au portail et, l'artefact toujours brandit, il traversa l'imposant portail. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Tends ta baguette comme moi Harry, l'accès te sera autorisé.

Une petite boule au ventre de peur de se retrouver coincé dans le portail, Harry se dépêcha d'avancer. Mais come Lucius venait de le faire, il passa au travers, un peu comme le mur qui séparait les voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross pour accéder à la plateforme 9¾.

La maison qui leur faisait face était élégante et ne ressemblait pas à ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu. Etait-ce le manoir Malfoy ? Harry pensait voir un manoir immense, imposant et froid. Mais cette maison était tout sauf cela. Elle dégageait de la chaleur, était de bonne taille tout en restant raisonnable, elle était même plutôt coquette !

Lucius le fit entrer et lui fit savoir qu'il était ici chez lui. Qu'il pouvait se sentir libre d'accéder à toutes les pièces de la maison et qu'il pouvait disposer à sa guise des elfes de maison mais qu'en revanche, il serait préférable d'éviter l'aile ouest de la maison qui était encore en cours de construction.

Lucius lui apprit que le manoir avait été construit en toute discrétion avec le minimum de magie possible afin d'éviter que le lord noir ne soit au courant. Même Draco ne connaissait pas encore l'existence de cette maison !

Lucius décida donc de donner à Harry la chambre qui avait été prévue pour son fils car à part celle de Lucius et Severus, aucune n'était encore terminée, la maison étant encore en travaux et les pièces principales ayant été terminées en priorité.

Comme la chambre qu'il avait déjà vue de Lucius, celle de Draco avait été décorée avec goût mais restait assez impersonnelle. Normal, son occupant ne l'avait encore jamais habitée !

La journée était passée au final assez lentement pour Harry qui culpabilisait pour Severus, persuadé que c'était de sa faute s'il s'était fait capturer. Après tout, s'il avait accepté de le suivre ce jour-là, Severus aurait fait très attention à leur environnement afin de le protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait ! Or, Harry avait refusé de le suivre, ce qui l'avait perturbé et avait dû le déstabiliser, le laissant des pensées plein la tête au lieu de surveiller ses arrières.

Il décida de laisser Lucius seul et de manger dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Les elfes lui avaient apporté à sa demande un plateau de petits sandwiches avec un petit jus de citrouille.

Il s'était alors couché malheureux dans le grand lit, les larmes refusant de sortir de ses yeux. De sa faute, son parrain était mort l'été passé. Et désormais c'était au tour de Severus.

Ses pensées le suivirent jusque dans son sommeil car, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été avec son professeur, il refit des cauchemars. D'horribles cauchemars. Il avait d'abord vu le brun ténébreux se faire enlever et battre par des hommes encapuchonnés, un masque de mort sur la tête, il vit ensuite Voldemort le torturer, lui envoyer des sorts, certains qu'il ne connaissait même pas, provoquant par moment des boursoufflures inquiétantes sur son corps, ou encore des balafres plus grosses les unes que les autres. Et ensuite il se vit lui, assis sur un tas de cadavres, tous morts par sa faute. Ils étaient des dizaines et il reconnaissait des visages comme étant ceux de ses parents Lily et James, ou encore Sirius, puis Severus, et il vit ensuite Lucius, ses camarades de classe et plus encore.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se réveilla en sursauts. Il se trouvait enserré dans des bras puissants et un instant, sûrement à cause de l'odeur épicée du savon que créait son professeur, il crut que c'était Severus. Mais il se rendit compte que l'odeur était légèrement différente, ponctuée d'un parfum plus fruité, peut-être de mirabelle et de vanille, et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de Lucius, et que son visage était posé sur les doux cheveux de l'homme blond.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, commença-t-il, Severus m'avait prévenu pour tes cauchemars, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul, j'aurais dû te proposer de venir dormir avec moi. Veux-tu me rejoindre ?

Mais Harry ne sut trop quoi répondre à cette question. Il avait beau faire confiance à l'homme, il ne le connaissait pas pour autant. Etait-ce une bonne idée d'aller dormir avec un homme inconnu, malgré le fait qu'il soit l'amant de son amoureux ? Cette façon de penser était très bizarre et il fit tout son possible pour oublier les mots de ses deux dernières minutes de réflexion.

Trop honteux pour accepter une telle proposition, il déclina l'offre du plus âgé, mais c'était sans compter sur la ruse de ce dernier. Harry refusait de le rejoindre ? Très bien, il allait le rejoindre lui-même, foie de Lucius Malfoy !

\- He bien dans ce cas, laisse-moi reprendre ma formulation Harry. Vois-tu depuis que Severus n'est plus là je n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil, peut-être me laisserais-tu fermer un peu les yeux à tes côtés ?

Harry rougit fortement devant la demande que venait de lui formuler Lucius. Avait-il réellement le choix dans cette histoire ? Il se voyait mal dire non à cette proposition, surtout formulée ainsi. Peut-être l'ex Serpentard était-il en train de le mener en bateau ? Oui c'était sûrement cela, malgré tout, s'il y avait une part de vérité, Harry se sentirait coupable de refuser.

Rougissant de plus belle, il finit par accepter.

Le blond bien sûr ne montra pas son amusement. Il savait que le brun n'était pas idiot et se douterait de quelque chose, mais comme le disait Severus, il pensait tout de même à la personne et n'avait pas osé lui dire non.

Il souleva les couvertures de l'autre côté du lit et se glissa sous la couette. Il regarda Harry, se rapprocha et lui dit :

\- Harry, ça ne te dérange pas de changer de côté ? D'habitude je dors de l'autre côté du lit…

Harry n'y trouva rien à redire et hocha la tête mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir et de sortir du lit, le blond s'était rapproché et se trouvait désormais à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Lucius posa ses mains de chaque côté d'Harry qui rougissait encore plus que quelques minutes auparavant, se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue en le remerciant d'avoir accepté, puis il rejoignit son côté du lit le plus naturellement possible.

Severus avait raison. Son nouveau jeu préféré allait devenir le même que celui de son amant : comment mettre mal à l'aise Harry sans qu'il ne puisse rien y redire !

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Non pas qu'il repensait à son cauchemar non, mais la seule présence de l'aristocrate à ses côtés suffisait à le rendre nerveux. Il n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce. L'homme en revanche avait vite pris ses aises et avait rapidement envahi le lit, jusqu'à même frôler une de ses jambes en changeant de position. Harry s'était figé sur place quand le blond avait fait ça. Mais l'avait-il fait intentionnellement ou non ? Telle était la question, ou du moins une des questions qui triturait Harry.

Au milieu de la nuit, en repensant à Severus et à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui, Lucius s'était retourné vers lui et l'avait attiré dans ses bras. L'étreinte était douce et tellement protectrice, mais le brun revint vite à la réalité quand le blond avait murmuré dans son sommeil :

\- Sev… reviens…

Harry sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il n'avait rien à faire ici.

* * *

A suivre dans…

Leçon 2 : S'adapter

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre ressenti sur cette suite avec une petite review !

Et rendez-vous le vendredi 2 mars !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la leçon n°2 que vous avez été nombreux à me demander

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je vais rester sur 1 mois pour l'instant car très prise par le travail et je n'arrive plus à écrire :(

En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Apprendre à cohabiter en 10 leçons

Au matin, Lucius trouva son lit vide. Etrange. Il se leva rapidement, ne prenant pas en compte le fait qu'il soit uniquement habillé d'un bas de pyjamas en soie. Il déambula dans le manoir de pièce en pièce, de la bibliothèque aux cuisines, mais aucune trace du jeune brun. L'inquiétude commençait à monter alors il s'habilla d'un coup de baguette habile et parti à l'extérieur du manoir en courant comme un fou.

Il rejoignit l'arrière de la propriété en un rien de temps, et il hurlait le nom d'Harry à en perdre la voix. Au final, il aperçut une petite silhouette recroquevillée proche du lac présent sur la propriété. Il s'approcha doucement de sorte à ne pas effrayer le petit.

Ce dernier regardait le lac d'un œil absent et était avachi contre un arbre. Il était à peine couvert et Lucius remarqua qu'il frissonnait. Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête quand l'aristocrate s'était approché.

Lucius s'assit à ses côtés et ne dit rien pendant un instant.

\- Je commençais à me demander où tu pouvais bien être passé, commença maladroitement l'aristocrate.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et cilla à peine. Le blond se pencha alors vers lui et glissa sa main sous son menton de façon à ce qu'il le regarde. Mais les yeux couleur émeraude le fuyaient.

\- Je vais rentrer à Poudlard, dit-il d'un ton si bas que Lucius avait dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre alors qu'il était tout proche d'Harry.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Harry ? reprit Lucius. Tu sais que tu es le bienvenue ici je te l'ai déjà dit, et Severus aussi sinon il t'aurait jamais proposé de venir ici.

\- Mais pourtant vous êtes ensembles avec Severus et je n'ai donc pas ma place ici. Je pensais comme Severus l'avait dit qu'on pourrait juste être tous les trois mais en fait c'était idiot de ma part de le croire. Je t'ai entendu cette nuit l'appeler. Et c'est de ma faute s'il n'est plus là, et Merlin seul sait où il se trouve et s'il est encore en vie !

Harry avait terminé sa diatribe avec des larmes, ces traitresses, s'échappant de ses yeux. Alors contre toute attente, Lucius le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il n'aurait sû dire pourquoi mais cela eut le mérite de lui réchauffer un peu le cœur qu'il n'avait plus senti battre depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition de Severus.

\- Ecoute moi bien Harry, reprit Lucius cette fois-ci d'une voix sûre et posée. Si Severus t'as dit de venir ici, c'est qu'il avait une raison mais aussi et surtout que j'étais d'accord. Ne vas pas croire qu'il m'aurait imposé une présence supplémentaire sans que je ne sois d'accord avec lui. Bien évidemment il me manque, et je peux t'assurer que je suis tout autant chamboulé que toi. Et crois-moi Harry, tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je peux te faire le serment, là, tout de suite, que jamais je ne laisserai quiconque lui faire le moindre mal, à lui, ainsi qu'à toi Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilise et que tu te morfondes tu m'as bien entendu ? acheva le patriarche Malfoy.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse du plus jeune, il se releva élégamment et souleva le plus petit dans ses bras. Il le portait proche de son corps pour lui éviter d'attraper froid et le ramena d'un pas pressé au manoir. Harry avait tenté de le rassurer sur son état, appuyé le fait qu'il pouvait encore marcher, et avait essayé de descendre mais sous le regard que lui avait lancé le blond, il n'avait osé aller plus à son encontre et s'était tu jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le hall du manoir.

Là, Lucius lui lança un regard plus que suspect. Les yeux du blond avaient des éclats rouges dans leur couleur d'habitude gris acier, et son regard se baladait le long de la gorge du plus jeune. Harry profita de son inattention pour sauter par terre et la lueur étrange qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de l'homme disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que c'était que ça Lucius ? Demanda Harry dont le ton balançait entre la panique et la colère, ayant peur de deviner.

\- Rien du tout, lâcha-t-il alors trop brusquement

Il voulut se tourner dans une envolée de cape dont seul Severus avait le secret mais s'était plié en deux au même moment. Harry ne connaissait que trop bien la chose l'ayant déjà vue, il s'était jeté sur Lucius et avait posé sa main sur le dos musclé de l'homme.

\- Lucius que se passe-t-il ? C'est Lui ?

\- La marque est rouverte, dit-il en se tenant l'avant-bras. Il nous appelle tout de suite, je dois y aller, il est très en colère.

Quand Lucius avait enlevé sa main de son avant-bras, Harry put percevoir une grosse tâche rouge imbiber la manche auparavant impeccable et blanche du blond. Jamais il n'avait vu une marque des ténèbres saigner ainsi, l'appel de Voldemort devait être extrêmement fort. Mais malgré tout, Lucius restait un homme fier de lui, peut-être un peu trop, trop en tout cas pour montrer à Harry qu'il souffrait.

Sans prendre plus attention au jeune brun qui lui faisait face, Lucius se hâta de lancer un accio pour que ses affaires de mangemorts, qui devaient être bien cachées à l'étage, arrivent vers lui et qu'il passe cet horrible masque squelettique avant de rejoindre les autres partisans de Lord Voldemort.

Ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il risquait de se passer, Harry était resté sans voix et impuissant devant le départ imminent du blond. Allait-il lui aussi disparaître à cause de lui ? Une autre personne allait-elle mourir de sa faute ? Non, il ne voulait plus que cela se produise.

Avant de franchir la grande porte du hall, Lucius s'était retourné vers Harry et l'avait vu totalement ravagé. Il se retourna, le prit rapidement dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, murmura-t-il, tout va bien se passer.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit de la propriété et transplana vers le repère du lord noir.

POV Lucius

Jamais je n'avais ressenti un appel comme celui-là. La douleur semble me transpercer le bras comme l'aurait fait un poignard acéré et sous l'effet de la surprise je n'ai pas été assez fort pour cacher cela à Harry.

Je sais qu'il s'en veut énormément de ce qui est arrivé à Severus, et je crois qu'à sa place moi aussi je me sentirai affreusement mal seulement voilà, je suis un Malfoy. Et un Malfoy ne montre pas sa douleur ou sa faiblesse à un autre. Malgré tout, avant de m'en aller, je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras, brièvement, pour le réconforter et lui assurer que rien ne pourra m'arriver. Cependant, je ne m'attarde pas trop, peu sûr moi-même de l'état dans lequel je vais rentrer. J'ai déjà failli l'attaquer tout à l'heure quand il était dans mes bras. Quel malheur cela aurait pu donner… Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais supporter le sang d'un autre alors que je suis déjà relié à Severus…

Ha… Severus, mais comment jais-je te sortir de là ? Je n'ai pas vraiment menti quand j'ai dit à Harry que je souhaitais dormir avec lui, en effet, grâce à notre lien avec Severus, je sais que cela l'a lui aussi réconforté même si je ne pouvais être avec lui, et je n'en pouvais plus moi-même de ressentir les douleurs que lui infligeait notre maître. Harry à ce don, ce pouvoir, appelez cela comme vous le souhaitez, mais quand je suis avec lui, ou que Severus est avec lui, nous nous sentons incroyablement bien, comme si cette sorte de colère et de blessure profonde que nous avons en nous était en sourdine.

Quand je transplane enfin dans le manoir de notre maître, je m'efforce de ne plus penser à tout cela. Après tout, même si Severus m'a exercé à la légilimencie, l'occlumencie du maître reste plus forte que ma défense, je ne peux donc pas permettre qu'il découvre que je suis étroitement lié à son potionniste, et encore moins à Harry Potter.

Tout au long du chemin qui m'amène à la grande salle de réunion dans laquelle se trouve Voldemort, je m'efforce de monter de nouvelles barrières tout autour de mon esprit et les renforce petit à petit. Mais au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche, j'entends des murmures, ce qui est loin de me rassurer car habituellement, personne ne bronche face à notre maître.

J'arrive dans les derniers dans la salle et trouve un coin discret sur la côté et quand je vois enfin ce qu'il se passe devant nous, je reste figé d'effroi. Le Lord s'amuse à torturer ce qui pourrait ressembler à un amas de tissus noir, qui se trouve être Severus. Beaucoup de sang s'écoule de lui, formant une marre gigantesque tout autour de sa silhouette, mais Voldemort ne semble pas dérangé le moins du monde et continue à faire pleuvoir les maléfices, semblant faire abstraction de la présence de ses partisans devant lui.

Je me penche discrètement vers une petite sorcière non loin de moi et dont je ne connais même pas le nom.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ? je demande le plus discrètement possible.

Elle me regarde de travers, puis jette un coup d'œil vers notre maître, comme un enfant ne souhaitant pas être pris la main dans le sac avant de faire une grosse bêtise.

\- Snape n'est jamais rentré de sa dernière mission, on le croyait mort car il n'a plus donné de signe de vie, mais il s'est fait attraper en parfaite santé par un des fidèles.

Il n'y avait nulle besoin de plus de renseignements. Le Lord n'était donc pas au courant pour Harry. Tant mieux ! Malgré son état, Severus parvenait à maintenir certaines barrières discrètes pour protéger ses secrets. Il avait pour habitude de laisser des barrières tomber pour que Voldemort le croie à sa merci mais discrètement il en protégeait d'autres de façon à ce que personne ne connaisse leur existence. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient pu préserver leur couple, ainsi que le statut d'espion de Severus, et maintenant il protégeait notre secret avec Harry.

Le voir ainsi me faisait souffrir le martyr, et me dire qu'il était ainsi torturé depuis le jour où il avait été capturé le rendait encore plus fou de rage. Je perdais peu à peu le contrôle de mes pulsions, et je sentais mes crocs s'allonger contre mes lèvres, mes yeux devaient également être rouges et je n'étais pas loin de révéler un de mes secrets les mieux gardés en attaquant tout ce qui se trouverait à ma portée. Mais à la limite de la transformation totale, l'image d'Harry revint me frapper. Si je ne revenais pas, que deviendrait Harry ?

Je sentis alors la colère refluer et mes crocs reprendre leur taille habituelle, quoi que peut être encore un peu trop grands. Je cherche un moyen de faire stopper ce cauchemar pour enfin libérer Severus de ce fou furieux mais ne parviens à rien tant mon esprit est embrumé par la peur de le perdre. Je tente alors un essai désespéré.

\- Maître, commençais-je peu sûr de moi.

Les sorts s'arrêtent de pleuvoir sur Severus, qui risque un faible regard vers moi. Je sais ce qu'il m'aurait dit s'il l'avait pu : « mais arrête imbécile, tu veux te faire tuer toi aussi !? ». Malgré tout, je tente un regard vers Voldemort.

\- Tiens donc, Lucius. Pourrais-je avoir l'obligeance de savoir pour quelle raison tu m'interromps ?

\- Maître, je me demandais si vous alliez bien, tenta le blond. Comme notre marque a été bloquée un certain temps, dis-je en multipliant les courbettes devant lui, je me suis inquiété pour vous bien évidemment…

\- Me crois-tu incapable de veiller sur moi-même mon cher Lucius ? Ou…aurais-tu une motivation cachée ?

Pourquoi me dit-il cela en particulier ? Mes barrières étaient-elles si faibles ? Mais à peine ai-je le temps de me poser la question que les sorts se mettent à pleuvoir sur moi.

Malgré le fait que ma condition de créature magique affaiblisse les effets de la douleur des sortilèges, ces derniers n'en restent néanmoins pas moins puissants. Mais peu à peu ma résistance faiblit et je sens ma faim reprendre peu à peu le dessus. Mais après une éternité de ce traitement, les autres mangemorts ainsi que moi-même sommes violemment éjectés de la pièce, sûrement un nouveau coup de tête de notre maître.

En temps normal, j'aurais fait tout mon possible pour entrer à nouveau dans la pièce pour venir en aide à Severus, mais mon corps entier est engourdit des sortilèges que j'ai reçus, je ne suis pas en mesure de défier le maître, mais je suis aussi à la limite de perdre le contrôle de ma soif de sang et décide alors de rentrer à la maison. Maintenant que notre marque est à nouveau ouverte, j'aurais accès au manoir et je peux donc peaufiner mon plan de sauvetage en rentrant à la maison me reposer. Il va aussi falloir que je pense à trouver une alternative au sang de Severus car ne pas me nourrir, c'est une chance de plus de perdre le contrôle de moi-même et de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchis, tout ce qu'un Malfoy ne doit pas faire.

La mort dans l'âme, je me rends à la maison, fou de rage de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver Sev. Je hurle un bon coup à l'extérieur des protections du manoir de manière à ne pas être entendu, et rentre discrètement dans le manoir. Il fait nuit noire et il doit bien être 3h du matin… Je rentre dans le hall et aperçois accrochée non loin de la porte la cape de voyage de Sev qui attend gentiment le retour de son propriétaire. La voir me met encore plus un coup au moral et mon inefficacité me fait perdre le contrôle. Une larme traitresse s'échappe d'un de mes yeux et je m'acharne à coups de poings sur le mur le plus proche de moi. La douleur procurée me fait ainsi oublier ma faim. Je n'entends pas de suite les bruits de pas qui se rapprochent de moi et ne remarque la présence d'Harry que lorsqu'il pose une main sur mon bras. Je me tourne alors brusquement vers lui et je vois le mouvement de recul qu'il a en voyant d'énormes crocs dépasser de ma bouche et mes yeux qui doivent à présent être entièrement rouges.

Je résiste au dernier moment à lui sauter dessus pour le mordre et m'enfuie lâchement en courant vers la forêt du manoir. Peut-être y trouverais-je la force de chasser un quelconque animal pour lui prendre du sang.

Je m'aventure un peu au hasard entre les arbres, à l'affut du moindre bruit trahissant la présence d'un animal mais je ne perçois rien. Mes sens de chasseur en ont pris un sacré coup. Etant avec Severus depuis le début, je n'ai jamais eu à m'abaisser à ce point en chassant des animaux comme un vulgaire chien de chasse le ferait.

Perdant mon entrain, je continue de me balader au hasard et me retrouve au milieu d'arbres formant un cercle. Je ne suis jamais allé dans cette partie du domaine et je sens avec fascination que cet endroit regorge de magie pure, mais je ne sais absolument pas ce que pourrait avoir cet endroit de particulier.

J'en oublierai presque ma soif si je n'avais pas entendu un bruit derrière moi. Mes instincts reviennent au galop, mes crocs grandissent à nouveau mais je me retrouve face à Harry.

\- Harry mais que fais-tu ici ? grommelais-je. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il y ait une raison à ce que je sois parti de la maison ? Va-t'en avant que je ne te vide de ton sang !

Je suis maintenant furieux qu'il ait pu me surprendre ainsi que me suivre jusqu'ici sans que je m'en aperçoive, et je suis également furieux du fait que je peine à me retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Malgré ses avertissements, je le vois approcher de moi jusqu'à poser ses mains sur les miennes. J'ai maintenant du mal à respirer, et je me force à rester immobile de peur de me jeter sur lui.

\- Lucius, dit-il d'une toute petite voix. Lucius, je sais que tu as soif, je suis venu pour t'aider.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire, dis-je méchamment. Pour la dernière fois Harry, va-t'en je t'en prie ! ma voix se fait presque suppliante à présent.

Et encore, le gamin encore plus têtu que Severus continue d'avancer. Malgré moi, je me force à reculer mais me retrouve vite acculé contre deux arbres trop proches. Il s'avance encore et ses mains se posent sur ma poitrine qui se soulève à un rythme bien trop rapide, puis il penche la tête de façon à dégager son cou. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là.

J'avance alors ma tête vers lui et ferme les yeux doucement pour retrouver son odeur. Je me laisse bercer par un doux sentiment de confort et avance ma langue vers la veine palpitante. Une fois la carotique anesthésiée par ma salive, j'embrasse d'abord la peau si fine de son cou et je l'entends presque gémir sous la caresse, mais je n'en tiens pas compte et enfonce doucement mes crocs dans sa chair.

Le sang afflue dans ma bouche et je suis incroyablement surpris. Je pensais trouver tout autre sang que celui de Severus indigeste, car après tout Harry n'était pas mon compagnon. Mais au contraire, je crois me repaitre du plus doux nectar que je n'ai jamais eu aux lèvres, hormis le sang de Sev bien entendu.

Je sens la faim s'éloigner ainsi que mes forces revenir, mais je sens également le corps d'Harry qui se relâche doucement. Il a déjà perdu trop de sang mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je me laisse enivrer par le délice et la gourmandise et perds peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même jusqu'à ne plus réfléchir de façon cohérente. Et petit à petit, je suis en train de tuer celui qui pourrait tous nous sauver.

* * *

A suivre dans...

Leçon 3 : garder l'esprit ouvert

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires et dites moi ce que vous pensez qui va se passer dans la leçon n°3 je suis curieuse !

Sur ce, sortez vos agendas, je vous donne rendez-vous le vendredi 6 avril pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Apprendre à cohabiter en 10 leçons

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue !

Je vous remercie tous pour vos super reviews ça me fait trop plaisir comme à chaque fois ! Et merci aussi aux anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre

Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Lucius

Je sens la faim s'éloigner ainsi que mes forces revenir, mais je sens également le corps d'Harry qui se relâche doucement. Il a déjà perdu trop de sang mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je me laisse enivrer par le délice et la gourmandise et perds peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même jusqu'à ne plus réfléchir de façon cohérente. Et petit à petit, je suis en train de tuer celui qui pourrait tous nous sauver, mais le tenir ainsi contre moi, dans ce geste si intime qu'est la morsure, je sens en moi comme un vide se combler. Un vide auquel je n'avais jamais fait attention, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne le comble. Il me paraît alors béant comme un trou sans fond.

Bien sûr l'absence de Severus pèse en moi mais Harry comble un autre vide, un vide différent. Je sens alors autour de nous une présence hostile et relève la tête du cou du brun, fort peu content que quelqu'un ose nous interrompre ainsi dans ce geste qui je le répète est aussi intime que le serait un acte sexuel. La morsure est d'ailleurs considérée comme acte sexuel pour les créatures telles que les Occamy ou encore les vampires.

Quand mes yeux croisent ceux gris orage de mon fils, c'est à peine si je le reconnais, et peine à ne pas fondre sur lui pour l'attaquer.

Je vois à son expression qu'il est aussi choqué que moi. Il ne sait sûrement pas ce que je suis en train de faire car il connait ma condition de créature magique, que je ne lui ai jamais cachée car il est lui aussi un Occamy. En revanche, il sait pertinemment que Severus est mon compagnon. Il doit être perdu que ce soit Harry que je tienne à ce moment dans mes bras.

\- Harry !

Mes pensées s'éclaircissent à nouveau et je me rends compte de l'erreur que je viens de faire. Mon sang se fige d'effroi. L'ai-je tué ?! Non, j'entends encore battre faiblement son cœur. Je me hâte de me transformer en Occamy et parcours la distance qui nous sépare de la maison en une fraction de secondes et tant pis pour Draco, il a su nous trouver, il saura retrouver la maison !

Je me rends directement dans sa chambre et le pose sur son lit. J'envoie les potions de régénération sanguine directement dans son estomac et attends jusqu'à ce que son cœur se clame et batte normalement. Alors, je retourne le regard bas vers ma propre chambre. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, j'ai brisé la faible once de confiance qu'il avait en moi et je risque d'avoir beaucoup de difficultés à la récupérer. Le sang que je lui ai pris était divin et m'a redonné toutes mes forces mais malgré tout, la culpabilité qui m'a envahi après me fait accuser le coup. Je reprends en plein visage toute cette angoisse pour Severus que je me suis jusqu'alors obligé à ne pas laisser transparaître, et maintenant la peur que j'ai d'avoir perdu l'unique espoir que nous avions avec Harry.

La mort dans l'âme, je ne m'endors que bien plus tard dans la nuit. Quand je sens une masse froide contre moi, je déglutis. Harry serait donc revenu vers moi ? Je me retourne doucement pour faire face à ses prunelles d'émeraude. Harry est avec moi, en ce moment, dans mon lit, dénudé, sauf peut-être son caleçon bien entendu.

Je tombe dans ses yeux et ne peut m'empêcher de froncer les miens.

\- Harry, commençais-je alors. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas m'approcher après ce que j'ai fait.

Les mots peinent à sortir de ma bouche mais la vérité est là. Si Draco n'était pas arrivé à temps, je l'aurais vidé de son sang et tué. Je m'étais laissé enivrer et le fait que nous ne soyons pas liés à fait que je n'ai pas ressenti assez la faiblesse de son corps.

\- Lucius, dit Harry, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est moi qui t'ai obligé. Puis … recommence-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres. Draco m'a viré de mon lit.

Il a désormais un franc sourire et un léger rire perce dans le silence de la chambre.

Mon cerveau bouillonne. Pourquoi Draco aurait viré Harry de sa chambre ? Mais oui ! La lumière se fait enfin. Harry occupait jusqu'alors la seule et unique chambre hormis la mienne dont les travaux aient été terminés !

\- Je suis désolé, je suis maladroit car je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'exposer ainsi ou de m'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. J'avais oublié que les autres chambres n'étaient pas encore habitables. Prends mon lit, je vais transformer un canapé dans le salon, cela ne me dérange pas.

Je me relève donc pour joindre le geste à la parole et sors du lit mais je sens alors sa main retenir mon poignet.

\- Lucius, reste s'il te plaît.

Je me retourne abasourdi par sa demande. Je reviens à ma place comme au ralenti, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce gamin aura ma peau. Une fois allongé, je ne dis rien et me mets sur le dos. Nous restons silencieux un moment et je le sens gigoter. J'essaye de trouver une façon « gentille » de lui dire d'arrêter cela mais au moment où j'ouvre ma bouche, je le sens se coller timidement à moi sur le côté. Je tourne ma tête vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres devant sa tête, comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise. Je le prends alors franchement dans mes bras pour le ramener vers moi.

Il se retrouve alors à moitié sur mon torse, sa jambe par-dessus les miennes. Je vois sa tête prendre une délicieuse couleur écrevisse et intérieurement je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre mon cœur accélérer. Oui Severus avait bien raison, ce sale griffon aurait notre peau à tous les deux, j'étais pour ma part en train de tourner Poufsouffle par Merlin !

Je sens sa main remonter lentement le long de ma poitrine et hésiter à y rester, je mets alors la mienne par-dessus la sienne et caresse doucement ses cheveux de mon autre main. Je lui dépose un baiser sur les cheveux et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Je me laisse aller contre lui et ferme un peu les yeux pour apprécier le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décide à lui parler

\- Harry j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour aborder le sujet mais je sais que si je ne le fais pas, je vais ronger mon frein toute la nuit et que cela m'empêchera de dormir. Cependant, quand je tourne la tête vers lui, je remarque qu'il est en train de dormir, le sourire encore aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas le courage de le réveiller, alors je prends sur moi et passe la nuit ainsi.

Harry décide de faire sa marmotte et ne se réveille qu'à 9h du matin. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, au contraire, j'en ai profité pour réfléchir. Et je me suis décidé.

Décidément, Severus ne me connait que trop bien et je suis désormais à 100% d'accord avec lui, nous devons tenter notre chance avec Harry et ne pas le laisser filer, quoi qu'il nous en coute.

\- Bien dormi chaton ?

Je le vois rougir à la mention de son nouveau surnom et je m'en délecte. Je n'aime pas faire mon Poufsouffle alors le voir en position vacillante me soulage et me donne plus de force.

\- Ecoute Harry, il va falloir qu'on parle. Je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas pour la morsure mais je n'ai pas pu résister et si Draco n'avait pas été là, alors tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Mais…

\- Non chaton, laisses moi terminer s'il te plaît.

Je vois le doute dans ses yeux mais je ne peux pas m'interrompre.

\- Le seul moyen que nous avons, c'est que tu t'unisses avec moi et que tu deviennes mon compagnon.

Je vois le trouble dans ses yeux mais continue de plus belle. Il faut que tout sorte et maintenant.

Quand je t'ai mordu, cela a été indescriptible, tu as comblé un vide en moi que je ne savais même pas avoir jusque-là. Veux-tu te lier à moi Harry ? Il s'agit d'une décision importante et tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.

\- Lucius, reprend Harry la voix chevrotante. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Severus ! Il est désormais en colère et sa voix monte dans les tons. Tu ne peux pas remplacer Severus comme s'il n'était qu'un pion dérisoire ! Je ne serais pas ton bouche-trou Lucius Malfoy !

\- Mais chaton…

\- Tais-toi ! Tu crois que tu peux bénéficier de moi comme une catin et laisser Severus aux mains de ce fou furieux !? He bien laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes ! Et j'irais chercher Severus moi-même s'il le faut !

Sur ce, Harry s'était levé et enfui en courant dans les couloirs de la maison.

Faisant fi de ma tenue légère, je m'élance à sa suite et arrive à lui attraper le bras. Je le saisis de force dans sa course et l'oblige à me faire face. Et ce que je vois me détruit. Son visage est tordu par la douleur et ses yeux habituellement si magnifiques reluisent d'une tristesse infinie.

Je le tire vers moi et le serre contre mon torse, une main passant dans ses cheveux. Ses jambes tremblent et nous nous laissons tomber à genoux par terre.

\- Harry…Jamais je n'ai voulu remplacer Severus tu sais. Je l'aime autant que je t'aime toi. J'ai envie de passer ma vie avec toi, d'apprendre à te connaître, de te soutenir dans tout ce que tu entreprendras, mais je veux également le faire aux côtés de Severus. Il n'a jamais été question que tu sois son remplaçant ou quoi que ce soit. Et il en est de même pour Severus tu sais. Il ressent la même chose que moi mais nous ne savions pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi sans que tu te braques.

Je laisse passer du temps afin qu'il encaisse ce que je viens de lui dire, puis reprends.

\- Nous t'aimons Harry, autant que nous nous aimons.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mes propos que nous sommes coupés dans notre conversation.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi Pousfouffle sortir de ta bouche papa !

Je me tourne vers Draco, qui est accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte du salon qui se trouve être juste à côté. Je me redresse, impérieux, et attends qu'Harry se calme dans mes bras. Je fixe un regard noir vers mon fils mais apparemment, j'ai perdu le coup d'œil car je ne l'impressionne guère.

Quand la tension dans l'air, provoquée par un débordement de magie d'Harry, se calme enfin, je le regarde dans les yeux et du bout des doigts, essuie les larmes qui avaient coulé. Il me regarde de ses yeux couleur émeraude et à cet instant il a l'air si fragile. Comment un jeune homme aussi sensible que lui et aussi mignon a pu vivre autant d'horreur et rester celui qu'il est ?

Nous nous déplaçons alors sans un mot vers le salon, certaines choses doivent être éclaircies.

Draco prend place dans un canapé, conscient qu'il va passer un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, et moi je prends place dans un fauteuil face à lui. Je vois Harry avancer vers l'autre bout du canapé mais le rattrape et le dépose sans lui demander son avis sur mes genoux.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois rougir sous le regard mi interrogateur mi amusé que lui porte mon fils. Sans plus de cérémonie, je commence alors.

\- Draco, comment as-tu trouvé la maison ? Elle est incartable ! Et comment par Morgane, as-tu pu passer les barrières de protection ?

Je m'attendais plutôt à des remerciements, commença l'insolent. Voyez-vous sans moi…

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Draco, et je te prierais de rester à ta place !

Je suis furieux que ce jeune insolent joue à ce jeu avec moi, où est donc passée son éducation ?

\- Je suis désolé père. Je suis venu car la chouette d'Harry est venue me trouver à Poudlard. Je me suis douté qu'il y avait un problème et comme je soupçonnais quelque chose depuis que Sev a disparu, je l'ai suivie. Mais il y a plus important que cela, des choses étranges se passent à Poudlard depuis que Sev est parti. La belette par exemple agit plus qu'étrangement. Il y a deux jours, je l'ai surpris en train de roder dans un couloir du septième étage, regardant à droite à gauche avant d'accéder à la salle sur demande, comme s'il ne voulait pas être suivi, et quand j'ai fait demi-tour j'ai trouvé Granger dans un couloir. Elle était cachée derrière une statue et elle pleurait. Apparemment, elle aurait été frappée par la belette et sa baguette était cassée.

Cette histoire ne me plaît pas du tout. Même si Granger n'est qu'une sang de bourbe, je sais qu'elle est la meilleure amie d'Harry, et le fait que Weasley s'accorde autant d'importance me semble étrange. De plus, je connais Draco, et je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je décide donc de l'interroger là-dessus.

\- Draco, commençais-je, pourquoi j'ai la nette impression que tu me tais un détail ?

Je vois alors que j'ai visé juste quand je vois son regard se détourner vers le bas.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé exactement après que tu aies trouvé la sang... Granger.

Mais Draco n'a pas le temps de répondre que je sens des picotements parcourir mon corps entier. Harry est en colère et laisse éclater sa magie.

\- C'est ce fumier de Ron qui a fait ça !? s'écrie-t-il.

\- Oui Harry, c'est lui qui a fait ça. Réponds alors Draco.

La magie d'Harry n'en devient alors que plus incontrôlable. Je la sens qui fouette les murs de la pièce et entends les meubles bouger sous la puissance vacillante qui est déployée. Je me promets alors de ne jamais mettre Harry en colère !

\- Cet abruti va payer !

\- Harry calme-toi, tentais-je. Ecoute ce que Draco a à nous dire tu veux bien ? dis-je d'une voix douce pour essayer de le calmer et de l'amadouer en le tirant plus contre moi-même si sa magie me blesse pour l'instant

\- Je suis allé la voir et suis resté avec elle. Au départ, elle est restée éloignée elle a essayé de me repousser mais je l'ai fait se relever et je l'ai tirée vers une salle de classe vide à côté. J'ai bloqué la porte et elle s'est littéralement effondrée. Je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et elle m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Depuis le début de l'année, la belette lui faisait boire des potions de suggestion. Elle savait que quelque chose était bizarre et ne collait pas alors elle a brassé une potion d'annulation qui permet de rompre les sortilèges et potions les plus communs. Quand elle est allée demander des comptes à la belette, il s'est énervé et a rejeté la faute sur Harry mais Granger ne s'est pas laissée faire. Il a réussi à casser sa baguette et il l'a frappée. Je l'ai gardée avec moi après pour être sûr qu'il ne lui mette pas la main dessus jusqu'à ce que la chouette d'Harry vienne nous trouver. Elle m'a dit d'y aller et je l'ai laissée dans ma chambre de préfet, là au moins personne ne pourra la trouver.

Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire de Draco, je sentais l'étreinte d'Harry se resserrer autour de moi et ses larmes couler sur ma chemise. Malgré cette histoire, j'ai le sentiment qu'il manque quelque chose. Une chose peut être que mon propre fils ne saurait me dire. Mon regard se fait insistant et il parvient à le soutenir un temps, mais détourne à nouveau les yeux. Je ne connais que trop bien ce genre de réaction car j'avais réagis pareil à son âge.

\- Draco, n'oublierais-tu pas une partie de l'histoire ? Qu'est donc devenu Weasley ? Si je ne me trompe, Granger n'est pas qu'un oisillon que tu as recueillis n'est-ce pas ?

Je le vois rougir et en déduis que j'avais bien deviné. S'il avait pû se cacher sous terre à ce moment, je sais qu'il l'aurait fait.

\- Draco, reprenais-je plus calmement. Il n'y a aucune honte à cela tu sais, je ne suis pas opposé non plus. Je sais que ta magie fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et Granger est somme toute une jeune demoiselle très intelligente qui ira très loin si elle sait s'entourer des gens qu'il faut.

Je sais que je l'ai surpris car il relève brusquement la tête à mes propos. Et je sais aussi que j'aurais réagis différemment si Harry n'avait pas déjà commencé à influencer mes choix. Malgré tout, je suis heureux pour lui, et je sais qu'il prendra soin d'elle. Il s'est bien gardé de répondre à ma question en me disant ce qu'il avait fait du rejeton Weasley.

\- Nous allons aller la récupérer Draco. Dis-je d'un ton qui ne démord aucune contestation et qui se veut fort et rassurant.

Je le vois presque pleurer de soulagement à ce que je lui dis. Sentant Harry s'agiter sur mes genoux, je le regarde du coin de l'œil et je sais qu'il a une question à poser.

\- Lucius, chuchote-t-il comme s'il allait dire une énormité. De quoi vous parlez je comprends rien.

Sur le même ton de confidence, je lui réponds alors.

\- Ton amie miss Granger est la compagne de l'Occamy de Draco.

* * *

A suivre dans…

Leçon 4 : L'espoir fait soulever des montagnes

Alors ? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça ?

D'après vous, les pronostics pour la suite des évènements ?

Dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez en laissant une petite review ! En attendant... la suite le vendredi 4 mai ! :) BISOUS !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Voici comme promis la leçon n°4 que vous étiez nombreux à attendre ! Merci encore pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous avez laissées et merci aux anonymes également !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Leçon 4 : L'espoir fait soulever de montagnes

POV Lucius

\- Nous allons aller la récupérer Draco. Dis-je d'un ton qui ne démord aucune contestation et qui se veut fort et rassurant.

Je le vois presque pleurer de soulagement à ce que je lui dis. Sentant Harry s'agiter sur mes genoux, je le regarde du coin de l'œil et je sais qu'il a une question à poser.

\- Lucius, chuchote-t-il comme s'il allait dire une énormité. De quoi vous parlez je comprends rien.

Sur le même ton de confidence, je lui réponds alors.

\- Ton amie miss Granger est la compagne de l'Occamy de Draco.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il aurait bien entendu dû deviner plus tôt que les gènes d'Occamy de Lucius auraient été transmis à son fils.

Il allait les aider à sauver sa meilleure amie et s'il recroisait Ron, foi de Potter, il l'exterminerait pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à sa meilleure amie. Ils s'occupèrent tout l'après-midi de monter un plan de sauvetage et quand l'heure fut enfin venue, Lucius, Harry et Draco sortirent du manoir.

Ils quittèrent les barrières anti transplanage du manoir et se volatilisèrent pour atterrir dans la forêt non loin de la cabane hurlante. Là, ils entrèrent dans la maison branlante et empruntèrent le passage qui allait les mener au saule cogneur.

Harry immobilisa l'arbre, leur permettant de sortir en toute sécurité et disparut sous sa cape d'invisibilité, tandis que Lucius les désillusionnait lui et son fils. Ils traversèrent le parc dans la lumière déclinante du soir et se dirigèrent à pas de loup vers la chambre de préfet de Draco.

Ils évitèrent de justesse Pansy Parkinson qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour le dîner, retinrent leur souffle quand ils passèrent à côté de Miss Teigne et de Rusard et évitèrent soigneusement de passer à travers le baron sanglant qui vagabondait dans un couloir.

Draco énonça le mot de passe de sa chambre et un pan entier de mur se rétracta de manière à les laisser passer.

Lucius et son fils retirèrent en même temps leur sortilège de désillusion tandis qu'Harry enlevait sa cape et, coupant Draco dans son élan, Harry se jeta littéralement dans les bras d'Hermione qui était restée bouche bée devant l'irruption des trois hommes dans sa chambre.

Hermione fondit en larmes dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui la réconforta en passant une main apaisante dans son dos. Ils emballèrent les affaires de la jeune Gryffondor en vitesse et Lucius les désillusionna à nouveau lui et son fils, tandis qu'Harry disparaissait sous sa cape avec Hermione. Ils retraversèrent alors les couloirs jusqu'au passage secret le plus proche qui les mènerait à Pré-au-Lard.

Tout se passait bien, même trop bien pour que cela soit normal. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Rusard qui bien sûr ne les vit pas, mais Miss Teigne avait dû les sentir ou même les entendre.

Ils firent rapidement demi-tour mais le chat du concierge s'était mis à les suivre, son maître sur les talons. Ils pressèrent le pas jusqu'à se retrouver dans le hall devant la grande salle et au moment où ils allaient attraper la porte pour s'enfuir dans le parc, Harry sentit son bras être tiré en arrière. Lucius lui avait fait éviter de justesse un maléfice qui était destiné à bloquer la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent acculés contre un pan de mur et s'écartèrent juste à temps pour voir Alecto Carrow leur passer sous le nez.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici sale cracmol ? Dit-elle au concierge d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun écartement.

Ils laissèrent Rusard se défaire de l'infâme mangemorte et filèrent à toute vitesse par les escaliers. Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers la statue de la sorcière borgne et enfin, empruntèrent le passage secret qui les mènerait dans les sous-sols de Honeyduckes.

Craignant d'être suivis, ils débouchèrent en trombes dans la boutique de bonbons et se hâtèrent d'en sortir. Là, Lucius attrapa les bras d'Harry et Draco, tandis que ce dernier attrapait Hermione dans ses bras. Alors, dans un « pop » caractéristique, ils disparurent.

Comme la première fois que Lucius l'avait amené chez lui, ils transplanèrent à plusieurs reprises, tantôt dans des champs, tantôt dans des ruelles mal éclairées de petits villages. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri derrière l'imposant portail qu'ils soufflèrent.

Hermione se détacha en rougissant de l'étreinte de Draco qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, et elle se dirigea instinctivement du côté de son meilleur ami, non sans déplaire au patriarche Malfoy, mais cela, elle ne le savait pas encore, n'ayant pas pris garde au léger et sourd grognement de mécontentement qui s'était échappé des lèvres du Lord.

Hermione accusa le coup de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait jusque-là enfouies au plus profond d'elle-même et, connaissant sa meilleure amie par cœur, Harry la dirigea gentiment vers sa chambre. Ils s'assirent sur l'énorme lit dans la pièce aux couleurs apaisantes et quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, Harry ressentit toute la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Ho Harry, commença-t-elle en sanglotant, si tu savais comme je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je…, je ne sais pas comment mais Ron me faisait boire des potions tu sais et… et je…

\- Hermione, reprit Harry doucement pour la calmer, Draco m'a tout raconté tu sais. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et… Il nous a dit aussi pour…enfin tu sais votre lien comme celui entre Lucius, Severus et…

\- Harry, dit la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. De quel lien parles-tu ? Draco ne m'a parlé de rien tu sais.

Et là, Harry sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir aussi grands que des soucoupes. Mince, il avait fait une boulette. Alors comme ça Hermione serait la compagne de Draco mais il ne lui aurait rien dit !? Mais quel petit imbécile !

\- Harry, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. Et quand je dis tout… c'est TOUT.

Oups. Pensa très fort le brun. Tout le courage propre à sa maison avait royalement fichu le camp quand il pensait aux conséquences de ce qu'aurait leur discussion et à ce que cela allait engendrer comme fureur chez le fils de son blond.

\- Hermione je… je pense que Draco serait plus à même de t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et je…

\- Harry, n'essaye pas de fuir ce n'est pas ton habitude et je sais que c'est quelque chose d'important que tu me caches.

Résigné, Harry se décida à expliquer tout ce qu'il savait. Il lui expliqua que Lucius était un Occamy et aussi ce que cela engendrait : un compagnon (« des » dans son cas à lui), le besoin de sang et les morsures, le besoin de protection comme les vampires, un amour et une dévotion incommensurables, etc.

Pendant toute l'explication, Hermione avait sagement écouté et vers la fin, avait écarquillé les yeux.

\- Alors… je suis la compagne de Draco ?

Harry savait qu'elle comprendrait d'elle-même s'il lui décrivait sa relation avec Lucius. Donc, techniquement parlant, il ne lui avait rien révélé et Draco ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Oui il le savait, c'était là une attitude toute Serpentarde mais après tout, le choixpeau n'avait pas voulu l'y envoyer sans raison non ?

\- Et il ne me l'a même pas dit ! enragea Hermione

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie comme si elle venait de dire qu'elle n'avait pas révisé pour un examen.

\- Je vais tuer ce sale Serpent ! hurla-t-elle en se dirigeant telle une furie vers la porte.

Harry ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réaction mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se précipita à la suite de la jeune fille dans l'espoir de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne commette vraiment un meurtre mais fut stoppé en pleine course par les bras de Lucius qui l'avait attrapé au passage.

Il essaya de se dégager mais en vain, l'homme était bien plus fort que lui. Alors qu'il allait le supplier de le laisser aller poursuivre cette furie d'Hermione, il s'écroula à terre, une douleur fulgurante lui vrillant la tête.

Il était aux côtés de Voldemort et Severus était à genoux devant lui, semblant à bout de forces.

\- On ne se joue pas du seigneur des ténèbres comme tu l'as fait Severus, je veux que tu comprennes bien ceci. Rien, je dis bien RIEN n'excuse ce que tu as fait. ENDLORIS ! hurla-t-il.

Et Severus se tordit de douleur devant lui, s'affalant sur le sol. Harry crut qu'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter quand tout devint silencieux. Et la scène passa devant ses yeux comme au ralenti.

Voldemort se leva et se rapprocha du brun. Il s'assit négligemment sur le sol à ses côtés et posa ses mains le long des côtes de Severus. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et Harry dut se rapprocher pour entendre ce que Voldemort lui disait.

\- Je commence à me lasser d'utiliser mes sorts contre toi Severus. Dit la face de serpent faisant lentement glisser sa langue de la mâchoire à l'oreille du brun emprisonné sous lui. Que dirais-tu d'explorer de nouvelles facettes de la torture mon beau mangemort ?

Harry vit Severus s'effondrer alors, inconscient, et le noir se fit. Il sentit d'abord des mains caresser son dos et sentit les doux baisers déposés doucement sur sa tempe tandis qu'un doigt délicat essuyait ses larmes.

Harry se redressa alors, laissant exploser sa magie autour de lui, et saisi par la rage qu'il ressentait à ne pas pouvoir sauver Severus, il se mit à frapper les murs de ses poings.

Lucius l'arrêta avant qu'il ne se fasse encore plus de mal et le reprit dans ses bras.

\- Lâche-moi Lucius ! Hurla-t-il. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Severus et toi malgré tout ce que tu dis, tu ne fais rien du tout ! On dirait que tu te fiches totalement de ce qui peut bien se passer là-bas !

Face à la dureté des propos de son jeune lion, le Lord habituellement si doué pour taire toute émotion laissa tout échapper et la colère le saisit à son tour.

\- Tu crois que ça me fait quoi à moi hein Harry !? hurla le blond. Tu crois que je ne me sens pas coupable de tout ça !? Tu crois que je me sens comment après l'avoir vu brisé entre les bras de Voldemort et avoir dû le laisser sur place !? Comment tu crois que je me sens Harry !? Severus m'obsède jour et nuit, je passe mon temps à scruter la fenêtre comme s'il allait rentrer alors que je sais qu'il peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre et qu'il risque de ne jamais franchir à nouveau les portes de cette maison !? Hein Harry dis-moi tout, toi qui semble tout savoir mieux que moi !

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Lucius avait fait demi-tour et était parti de la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry avait vu l'unique larme qui avait perlé des yeux gris acier et il s'était tout d'un coup trouvé horrible d'avoir cru qu'il savait ce que le blond ressentait. Ils avaient encore un long chemin à faire pour s'apprivoiser tous les deux.

Certainement à cause du raffut provoqué par leur dispute, Draco avait pointé le bout de son nez dans le hall suivi de près par Hermione. Ils trouvèrent Harry figé sur place, les yeux embrumés de larmes contenues, et avant qu'Hermione n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit envers le brun, Draco s'était déjà rapproché et posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais Harry, dit Draco, il ne laisse peut être rien transparaître mais il est très affecté de l'absence de Severus. Il considère sa tristesse comme une faiblesse car à cause de cela, il blesse encore plus les personnes qu'il aime. S'il se laissait aller à la tristesse devant toi, il ne pourrait pas être là pour te soutenir comme il le fait.

Aux paroles de son nouvel ami, Harry avait voulu partir à la recherche du blond mais Draco l'en avait empêché, l'emmenant plutôt vers le salon. Il le fit s'asseoir presque de force sur un des canapés et lui dit pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- T'es sûr que le choixpeau t'a envoyé chez les Gryffon ? Car tu as plutôt un caractère de Poufsouffle, rit le jeune blond. Un coup vous vous courrez après, l'instant d'après vous avez un désaccord et tu manques de faire exploser littéralement cette maison à cause de ta magie qui bout en toi, j'arrive plus à te suivre Harry.

Reprenant le même ton joueur qu'avait employé sa némésis, Harry continua.

\- Et toi alors Draco, tu crois pas que tu vaudrais mieux que moi en Poufsouffle ? Après tout, depuis que tu es revenu, tu passes ton temps dans la lune, tu rougis devant ton père en lui parlant d'Hermione, j'en passe et des meilleures !

Remarquant que la jeune fille les observait d'un air très intéressé, il rougit à nouveau et se détourna. Puis d'une façon extrêmement mature, il se leva, tira la langue à Harry et prit la fuite en direction du hall d'entrée.

\- La situation a l'air de passer ? Dit Harry à sa meilleure amie. J'aurais cru que tu le prendrais plus mal que ça. Draco t'a tout expliqué ?

\- Tu sais Harry, reprit Hermione, entre tout ce que tu m'as dit, ce que je savais déjà personnellement et ce que Draco m'a expliqué, je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre. On m'offre une chance inestimable car la magie sait que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Personne d'autre au monde ne pourrait mieux me convenir que Draco, puis avouons nous tout de même qu'il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, finit elle un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres jusqu'à ses oreilles. Bien sûr, il a toujours été un petit con arrogant avec nous, et oui je sais aussi qu'il n'affectionne pas particulièrement les enfants de moldus comme moi, mais j'espère bien lui faire changer deux-trois choses.

Sur ce, elle se releva, s'étira et entreprit d'aller se coucher.

\- Hermione ? l'interrompit une dernière fois Harry. Tu es au courant qu'il n'y a que les chambres de Lucius et Draco d'habitables ?

Il vit alors la jeune fille écarquiller les yeux, puis ouvrir la bouche tout en restant muette de stupéfaction et enfin devenir rouge comme une pivoine lorsqu'Harry passa devant elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Cela faisait désormais une bonne demi-heure que Lucius était sorti du manoir et Harry se décida à le rejoindre, plein de remords.

Il le trouva comme il l'avait pensé assis contre un arbre en face du petit lac de la propriété. Il s'assit comme si de rien n'était entre les jambes de son Occamy et s'excusa le regard vide.

\- Tu sais Lucius, ajouta le Gryffon, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit c'est juste que… Severus est tellement mal, ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Tu… mais il s'arrêta là dans sa phrase.

\- Je quoi Harry ? reprit Lucius, pose moi donc ta question ?

\- Tu comptes vraiment aller le chercher n'est-ce pas Lucius ? Et… Et après on pourra… être ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ecoutes Harry, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je pense que le mieux, ce sera de juger par toi-même, viens avec moi je vais tout te montrer.

Sans dire un mot, Harry suivit le brun jusqu'au manoir puis jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'en chemin, l'homme lui avait maladroitement pris sa main dans la sienne.

Tous deux s'assirent face à face et Harry regarda le blond extraire ses souvenirs à l'aide de sa baguette comme li avait déjà vu Dumbledore ainsi que Severus le faire.

Il attrapa les bords de la pensine et avant de plonger dedans, il eut le temps d'entendre Lucius lui demander de ne pas être trop sévère et de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute avant de le juger.

 _Alors Harry retraça les souvenirs de Lucius. Il avait d'ailleurs une excellente mémoire, les plus petits détails étant extrêmement nets. Il vit alors un jeune homme blond, d'une grande beauté, très similaire à ce qu'avait dû être Draco plus jeune ainsi qu'un homme bien plus grand que lui. Bien qu'il soit physiquement attirant avec un corps presque androgyne comme Draco, l'homme avait un regard effrayant, de ceux que nous n'avons guère envie de croiser ou de mettre en colère. Il comprit alors que c'était le père de Lucius, Abraxas Malfoy. Et effectivement, l'homme n'avait pas pour réputation d'être concilient ni même un minimum gentil._

 _Harry vit au travers des différents souvenirs que, bien qu'il n'ait manqué de rien, Lucius avait grandi comme lui, sans amour. Son enfance avait été rude, due à un père trop sévère et à cheval sur les traditions et l'éducation._

 _Il avait assisté à la rencontre de Lucius et Severus à Poudlard et les avait vus devenir amis. Il avait même vu Lucius aider Severus quand il s'était éloigné de Lily. Il avait assisté au marquage de Severus par Voldemort lorsque le blond n'avait pu l'empêcher de venir l'aider aux côté de ce fou mégalomane. Severus avait en effet tenu à rejoindre les mangemorts afin de soutenir son seul et unique ami, son meilleur ami : Lucius._

 _Il avait vu comment Voldemort avait pris plaisir à le faire souffrir avant de lui imposer la marque, d'abord au fer rouge, ensuite recouvert d'un maléfice immonde qui consistait entre autres à assouvir le détenteur de la marque et à servir d'entonnoir par lequel on pouvait se servir pour puiser la magie de la personne, la liant ainsi à la celui ayant apposé la marque maudite. L'odeur de chair brûlée qu'avait pu sentir Harry avait failli le faire vomir deux ou trois fois, merci Lucius pour le sens du détail dans ses souvenirs… Mais comment pouvait-on supporter cela ? Cette…« cérémonie » était ni plus ni moins inhumaine !_

 _Il avait vu aussi le fameux jour où Voldemort leur avait lancé le maléfice pour révéler leur nature ainsi que le soir où Lucius s'était transformé pour la première fois. Il avait vu le début de leur histoire. Il avait vu aussi plusieurs moments de leur vie, comprenant les choix et les raids qu'avaient dû mener les deux serpentards contre des villages, parfois tuant des innocents, jusqu'au jour où il avait trouvé Severus sous sa forme de chat, posé près des rives du lac noir et où Lucius l'avait appréhendé dans la réserve du maître des potions._

 _Il avait assisté à l'humeur étrange que dégageait Severus depuis cet épisode et avait aussi assisté aux nombreuses discussions qui avaient suivi entre les deux hommes à son sujet. Severus, qui au départ ne voulait pas admettre ses sentiments, Lucius qui lui avouait à demi-mot qu'il appréciait plus que de raison le jeune homme de Gryffondor, la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite tous les deux de tout faire pour faire accepter à Harry de les rejoindre car il n'y avait qu'à trois qu'ils seraient heureux._

C'est après ce souvenir qu'Harry ressortit de la pensine, le souffle court d'avoir vu en aussi peu de temps toute la vie de son futur amant. Car oui, il savait maintenant que Lucius et Severus l'accepteraient quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

Pour remercier le blond de lui avoir révélé tout cela, Harry s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux et délicat, mais c'était sans compter sur Lucius qui n'avait pas tardé à approfondir le baiser et à mener la danse.

\- Lucius ? demanda Harry à bout de souffle, se posant une petite question par rapport aux souvenirs qu'il avait vu.

\- Oui ? demanda le blond soudain nerveux

\- C'est moi ou Severus a fait exprès à la fin de garder sa forme de chat ?

Le grand éclat de rire qui avait suivi avait été pour lui la meilleure des réponses. Nul doute qu'il prendrait sa revanche en temps et en heure.

\- Et, reprit Harry après s'être remis de sa rougeur passagère, en quoi ça consiste exactement ce maléfice que vous avez reçu ? Le morsmordre ?

A la question, Lucius pâlit soudain. Morsmordre ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

\- Harry, reprit-il si concentré que cela déstabilisa le brun, d'où tu sors ce nom ?

Ne comprenant pas trop, Harry répondit néanmoins à la question, espérant avoir une réponse plus tard.

\- Bah c'est bien ça le sort que vous avez reçu quand vous avez eu votre marque non ? Tu m'as montré le jour où Severus a reçu la sienne.

\- Harry ! s'exclama alors le patriarche Malfoy, Harry tu as compris tout ce qu'a dit Voldemort en fourchelangue ce jour-là !?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il semblant enfin comprendre où voulait en venir l'homme.

\- Personne ne sait quelle formule est utilisée pour marquer les mangemorts, c'est pour ça que personne ne s'est jamais débarrassé de la marque ! Tu es un fourchelangue Harry ! Mais comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça !? Je le savais en plus !

Et sur ce, un sourire s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles, il partit du bureau en courant, ne prenant pas garde à Harry qui restait un peu ébahis derrière.

\- C'est moi où mon père est sorti en courant et en souriant comme un Poufsouffle ? s'étonna Draco qui passait par là. Tu lui as fait quoi Potter ?

\- Je crois que je viens lui donner la formule qu'utilise Voldemort pour marquer les mangemorts.

Alors, tout comme son père l'avait fait avant lui, Draco partit à sa suite, courant encore plus vite.

* * *

A suivre dans... Leçon n°5 : Issue de secours

Publication le vendredi 1er juin

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, à me donner votre avis et surtout, n'oubliez pas de sortir vos boules de cristal et à me dire ce que vous voyez dedans pour la suite ! En tout cas, les choses vont vite prendre un gros virage !

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Voici sans attendre la suite des aventures de nos héros ! J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop pour la fin ! ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Leçon n°5 : Issue de secours

Harry ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte de l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de dire. Oui. Il connaissait l'incantation de la marque des ténèbres. Oui, avec quelques recherches et un esprit bien câblé comme celui de Lucius, ils pourraient se débarrasser de la marque des ténèbres.

Ne prenant pas garde à Hermione qui passait au même moment, il se précipita dans le couloir, la bousculant légèrement et s'arrêta à bout de souffle dans l'embrasure de la porte. A sa vue, Lucius s'était levé précipitamment et avait couru vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Harry ! s'était-il écrié en le serrant tellement fort qu'il avait manqué de l'étouffer. Harry tu nous a libéré de ce fou ! Je t'aime cria-t-il sur le coup de l'excitation tout en l'embrassant.

Le pauvre petit Gryffondor, qui ne s'était clairement pas attendu à être reçu de cette façon, était resté pantelant dans les bras du sublime blond. Lucius l'avait embrassé et c'était une des meilleures expériences qu'il n'avait jamais vécues hormis avec Severus.

Mais penser au maître des potions l'avait brutalement ramené à la réalité et il interrompit le baiser. Il offrit un sourire timide au blond et détourna le regard jusqu'à la table de la bibliothèque sur laquelle étaient déjà étalés des tonnes de bouquins.

Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua son ancienne némésis qui le fixait à moitié choqué, à moitié tout sourire.

\- Potter, si tu pouvais éviter de me faire une petite sœur ou un petit frère devant mes yeux, ça m'arrangerait ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais déjà comment on fait, ajouta-t-il enfin, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres.

Rougissant encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, le brun se sépara à contrecœur du corps robuste et puissant qui était encore collé à lui.

\- Lucius, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était. Combien de temps crois-tu que cela va mettre pour trouver le contre sort de votre marque ?

Le blond, le regard perdu dans le vide, avait mis tellement de temps à répondre qu'Harry cru un moment qu'il avait juste pensé sa question et qu'il ne l'avait pas formulée. Mais l'homme lui répondu, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

\- Je l'ignore Harry, cela dépendra des ce que nous trouvons dans ces bouquins. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que nous aurons trouvé avant le prochain appel, car je ne pense pas que Severus puisse survivre encore plus longtemps. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas comment il à fait pour tenir jusque-là

\- Je vais vous aider, les interrompit Hermione qui avait tout entendu mais était restée en dehors de la conversation.

Lucius hocha la tête avec un léger sourire aimable adressé à Hermione et, à son tour, elle sentit ses joues rosir. Pourquoi donc fallait-il que Malfoy père ait le même sourire timide et ravageur que son fils ?

Les deux jours suivants, ils les passèrent enfermés dans la bibliothèque de la maison. Ils avançaient au compte goutes et toutes les informations qu'ils avaient trouvées étaient pour l'instant peu fiables et/ou non vérifiables. Toutes leurs hypothèses seraient donc basées entièrement sur des suppositions que seuls les esprits brillants d'Hermione et Lucius seraient aptes à évaluer sans pour autant pouvoir vérifier quoi que ce soit.

\- Papa, Hermione, je pense que nous ferions mieux d'aller dormir, dit enfin Draco. Il est 23h passées et nous n'avons pas dormi la nuit dernière. Si nous continuons à cette allure, non seulement nous ne serons pas prêts pour le prochain appel mais en plus, nous risquons de commettre des erreurs de jugement dues à nos esprits trop embrumés par la fatigue.

Alors sans même se concerter, tous se levèrent d'un seul mouvement. Lucius prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne pour aller jusqu'à leur chambre, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme et sourire l'heureux couple qui sortait de la pièce à leur suite, s'empressant de les imiter.

Lucius avait été le premier dans le lit et ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce que le brun vienne de lui-même se coucher à ses côtés. Il s'était tout naturellement posé entre son corps chaud et le bord du lit, déposant pu élégamment ses jambes par-dessus les siennes, posant son bras sur sa poitrine et calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Relevant les yeux pour venir l'embrasser, Harry remarqua le léger éclat rouge dans les yeux grix couleur d'orage de son futur amant.

Joueur, il sauta à moitié par-dessus le corps du blond, l'entraînant à sa suite jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur le bassin d'Harry.

\- Lucius, lui dit-il alors. Je sais que tu as faim, vas-y bois.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il tourna sa tête afin d'offrir un accès à son cou. Mais il savait que cette partie ne serait pas gagnée d'avance.

\- C'est hors de question que l'on recommence comme la dernière fois Harry, reprit le blond en grognant

\- Et justement, la dernière fois tu as attendu jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir avant de me mordre et c'est pour cette raison que tu as perdu le contrôle. Maintenant arrête de faire ton aristocrate entêté et mords-moi Lucius, j'en ai envie, j'en ai besoin, et toi aussi. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est donc que tu te fiches de ce que peux bien ressentir ton futur compagnon ?

Le blond montra les crocs à la remarque d'Harry, trop heureux qu'il accepte leur condition mais légèrement irrité. Lui ? Un aristocrate entêté ? Peut-être bien, au fond, mais il ne l'avouerait à quiconque pour rien au monde !

\- Harry, reprit-il un peu contrarié tout de même. Même si notre lien n'est pas achevé, je te considère déjà pleinement comme un de mes compagnons tu sais. N'ai jamais de doute là-dessus.

Et sur ce, il plongea la tête non pas vers le cou qui lui était offert mais vers les lèvres qui s'étaient étirées en un sourire moitié heureux de ses paroles, moitié malheureux du manque de Severus.

Le baiser fut d'abord très chaste mais très vite, Harry avait pris l'initiative en entrouvrant sa bouche et en allant chercher les lèvres du beau blond du bout de sa langue. S'était alors enchaîné un baiser passionné qui les avait laissés tous deux essoufflés. Mais sans prendre le temps de reprendre plus sa respiration, l'Occamy avait déjà anesthésié la carotide de sa langue et ses crocs avaient percé la fine couche de peau.

Le sang d'Harry était toujours aussi délicieux que la première fois qu'il y avait gouté mais cette fois-ci, il fit des plus attention aux ressentis du plus jeune. Il ressentait tout son plaisir à être mordu, la délectation de sentir son sang doucement happé par cette bouche sensuelle et experte et il ressentit tout le désir que contenait Harry. Néanmoins, il mit fin à l'acte. Bien sûr, lui aussi ressentit un grand désir sexuel envers Harry mais il était bien décidé à ne rien faire tant que son autre compagnon ne pourrait pas être avec eux.

Même si le survivant ressentait une certaine frustration de ne pouvoir aller plus loin, merci l'excitation de la morsure, il remerciait Lucius de faire le choix pour eux deux d'attendre Severus. Lui non plus ne voulait rien faire temps que le potionniste n'était pas sauvé, mais il était encore perdu dans les méandres de désir et de satisfaction qu'offrait une morsure de Lucius. S'il avait été seul à décider, il aurait laissé l'homme le prendre brutalement contre un arbre dans la forêt, même s'il s'agissait de sa première fois ! Alors oui, il remerciait son compagnon de réagir ainsi pour lui

Lucius prit Harry dans ses bras contre lui, déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe en attendant que la pression sexuelle du baiser redescende et tous deux furent tout à coup secoués par une vague de magie puissante et sauvage.

Harry, paniqué, s'était relevé en sursauts, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il avait eu le souffle coupé par la vague magique.

\- Lucius ! avait-il dit à mi-voix pour s'efforcer à la discrétion. C'était quoi ça ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ca mon cher Harry, expliqua Lucius une teinte rosée colorant ses pommettes, c'est ton amie et Draco qui consolident leur lien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Devant le regard lubrique du blond, Harry se sentit rougir comme jamais et s'était empressé de se recoucher contre l'homme afin de lui cacher son état. Peine perdue. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint Lucius sur ce domaine, il n'avait cessé de rougir à la moindre chose ! il allait falloir qu'il se calme de suite et qu'il fasse un peu attention à ne plus s'empourprer aussi facilement !

* * *

Dans le même temps dans la chambre de Draco

Le jeune homme s'était débarrassé de ses affaires, toutes ses affaires à part un boxer noir qui ne cachait aucunement son état d'excitation ni le fait que mère nature avait été plus que clémente avec lui.

Hermione, qui se remettait à peine d'un baiser enflammé comme jamais avait écarquillé les yeux devant le spectacle.

\- Tu ne comptes pas dormir comme cela n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et pourquoi pas Hermione ? Avait répondu innocemment le jeune Serpentard. Estimes-toi heureuse, d'habitude je dors sans aucun vêtement. Je fais un effort uniquement pour toi là !

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle s'était retrouvée assise sur Draco, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, échangeant sans cesse des baisers tantôt doux et calins, tantôt passionnés et brûlants.

D'elle-même, elle avait entreprit de le caresser tout le long de son torse en fièvre et avait fini par descendre ses caresses jusqu'à les appuyer sur la verge saillante du blond à travers le boxer.

Quand, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait finir entièrement dénudée et allongé sous le blond, elle lui avait alors enlevé son dernier vêtement, acceptant d'un geste silencieux ce que le jeune homme lui demandait.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien que dans les bras de Draco. Le jeune Lord était doux, attentif et attentionné envers elle. Elle lui fit entièrement confiance et quand il la pénétra, elle sentit une vague de puissance naître en elle. A chaque assaut, chaque coup de rein, elle lâchait prise avec la réalité et quand enfin elle sentit les crocs de Draco s'enfoncer dans la chair de son cou, toute la puissance qu'elle avait accumulée fut projetée hors de son corps.

Pendant un instant, leur union avait été baignée d'un halo doré et les murs de la chambre, ainsi que ceux de la maison mais cela, elle allait le découvrir plus tard, furent secoués de puissants tremblements.

C'est seulement à partir du moment où Draco retomba à ses côtés, exténué, qu'elle le ressentit enfin. Elle était pleinement consciente de ce que ressentait son compagnon. Elle se ressentait elle, comme une personne normale a conscience de son propre corps, mais c'est comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de tout ce qui se passait dans le corps du blond allongé à ses côtés, sans pour autant en avoir la maîtrise.

\- Est-ce que toi aussi tu ressens ça Draco ? Lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère.

\- Bien sûr Hermione. C'est le lien Occamy/Compagnon. C'est un mélange du lien qu'ont les veelas avec leur compagnon ainsi que du lui qui unit les vampires et leur calice, mais en plus fort, en plus…authentique ?

Le lendemain matin, alors que tous étaient assis à la table de la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, Harry n'osait plus relever le regard vers sa meilleure amie et quand leurs yeux se croisaient subrepticement, il rougissait à l'extrême et détournait à nouveau les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas Harry ? Demanda-t-elle un peu énervée que le comportement de son meilleur ami ne vienne entacher le bonheur qu'elle ressentait.

Mais quand elle sentit à travers son nouveau lien que Draco se moquait ouvertement d'elle, toute sa colère se dirigea vers lui.

\- Draco tu m'expliques au lieu de te payer ma tête ?

\- Calmes-toi Hermione s'il te plaît. Je pense simplement qu'Harry est gêné car ils ont dû sentir notre lien magique hier soir, expliqua-t-il en s'efforçant de garder un ton sérieux pour ne pas montrer à sa compagne qu'il se moquait d'elle au fur et à mesure que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit.

Quand la brun eut fini de rougir, Lucius se tourna vers Harry, le regard redevenu sérieux.

\- Il va falloir qu'on mette au point un plan. J'ai déjà une idée, mais ça risque de ne pas te plaire Harry.

Le concerné se sentit blêmir devant les paroles du blond. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles toujours être compliquées ? On ne pouvait pas y aller déguisés, frapper à la porte, scander « des bonbons ou un sort », stupéfixer tout le monde et repartir le plus simplement du monde avec Severus ? Sans avoir bien sûr oublié au passage de faire souffrir le plus possible Voldemort avant de le tuer ?

Il releva son regard vers l'homme qui semblait attendre son accord avant de continuer. Il fit alors un signe de tête et écouta le plan du plus âgé.

\- Nous devons donc finir d'élaborer le contre sort mais nous ne pourrons pas le tester avant d'aller chercher Severus. Draco n'a pas la marque, je suis le seul à l'avoir. Si on arrive à me l'enlever, alors je ne ressentirais plus l'appel du seigneur des ténèbres. Nous devrons donc attendre qu'il nous convoque pour pouvoir transplaner là-bas, et c'est là Harry que cela ne va pas te plaire. Si je ne me rends pas aux côtés de Voldemort, il saura qu'il se trame quelque chose et lancera tout le monde à ma recherche. Tu devras donc aller chercher Severus accompagné de Draco uniquement. Là-bas, tu devras retrouver Severus, retirer sa marque afin de ne pas être bloqué par les barrières anti-transplanage, et prier Merlin que le contre sort fonctionne. De mon côté, je vous rejoindrais dès que possible. Dès qu'il aura remarqué que Severus aura disparu, il nous lancera à sa poursuite et alors seulement, je pourrais trouver un endroit où être seul pour pouvoir transplaner et retirer ma marque.

Le jeune brun l'avait écouté en hochant la tête régulièrement. Plus Lucius exposait son plan, plus il le trouvait irréalisable et dangereux. Cependant, il savait que c'était la seule option.

\- Je veux en être. Affirma haut et fort Hermione. C'est hors de question que vous me laissiez de côté.

\- C'est hors de question ! tranchèrent alors les deux Malfoy d'une seule et même voix.

Voyant la contrariété de la jeune femme, Lucius se hâta de s'expliquer.

\- Harry et Draco ne pourront pas fouiller le château sans la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et à trois, vous ne rentrez plus dessous. Il est hors de question que l'un de vous trois ne prenne des risques superflus.

Ils passèrent donc les 2 jours suivants à faire des recherches dans les livres les plus improbables et avaient même envoyé des elfes de maison au manoir Malfoy chercher des bouquins en toute discrétion.

Ils avaient une bonne piste, les risques semblaient gros pour le laceur du sort car il serait entièrement engourdis pendant plusieurs minutes et requérait une quantité magique immense. Jamais un sorcier seul ne serait capable de lancer ça !

Ils avaient donc convenu qu'ils se rendraient dans la forêt, à l'endroit que Lucius avait découvert la première fois qu'il avait mordu Harry. Ils rempliraient un artefact du plus de magie possible et qu'ils lanceraient le sort à deux en joignant les magies de Draco et Harry.

En temps normal, seul un compagnon et sa créature magique avaient le pouvoir de faire cela mais comme Draco était le fils de Lucius, cela devait fonctionner. Cela devrait fonctionner ! Ils n'avaient pas de meilleure option après tout.

Le lendemain, Lucius avait retrouvé à l'aide d'un elfe de maison un vieux pendentif qui avait appartenu à un de ses ancêtres et ils s'étaient tous rendus autour du cercle de pierres afin d'en enfermer le plus de magie possible dans l'objet.

A peine revenus, Lucius s'était fortement tenu le bras et ils s'étaient tous regardés en chien de faillance. L'heure était arrivée.

Harry conjura sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il passa par-dessus sa tête, attendit que Draco embrasse Hermione une dernière fois et qu'il le rejoigne dessous. Ils tirent le bras encore valide de Lucius et disparurent dans un claquement sonore.

Ils se sentaient tous extrêmement mal à l'aise. Après tout, ils étaient tout sauf prêts !

* * *

A suivre dans...

Leçon 6 : Sans hésitation

Oui je sais, ce n'est encore pas dans ce chapitre que Severus revient ! Mais c'est promis, c'est pour très bientôt !

Enfin... pour le vendredi 6 juillet !

Je vous fait à tous de gros bisous ! et dites moi dans vos reviews ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver dans le prochain chapitre ! J'adore connaître vos pronostics ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !

Oui… Je sais… *voix dramatique* Je suis en retard…

Je suis vraiment désoléeeeee, vraiment vraiment, je n'ai pas d'autre excuse que le fait que ma vie professionnelle soit carrément chamboulée en ce moment et ne me laisse aucun répit…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse dévorer ce nouveau chapitre que vous étiez nombreux à attendre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Leçon 6 : Sans hésitation

Draco et Harry s'étaient accrochés au bras de Lucius alors que celui-ci se laissait guider dans son transplanage par sa marque des ténèbres. Harry, qui n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce mode de déplacement, se serait pris les pieds à son arrivée et aurait atterri sur les fesses si Lucius ne l'avait pas tenu si fort contre lui.

La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés était assez sombre et très vite, d'autres fidèles arrivèrent. Lucius se précipita vers la porte afin d'éloigner son fils et son compagnon de toute menace. Ils trouvèrent un coin discret et stoppèrent leur progression à travers le manoir des ténèbres.

\- Très bien, commença le lord, l'air soudain grave. Les réunions se passent à l'étage supérieur, et je pense que Severus se trouve dans une des geôles des sous-sols. Prenez ces potions, vous les lui ferez boire, il s'agit d'une solution de force, et celle-ci, dit-il, c'est une potion de régénération sanguine, nul doute qu'il en aura besoin après les traitements auxquels il a certainement eu droit. Et enfin, ajouta-t-il, de la pouss'os afin de solidifier ses os qui ont dû souffrir également. Malgré toutes ces potions, il risque d'être encore très faible et, même si elles sont là pour l'aider, les potions risquent de le faire souffrir pendant qu'elles agiront.

Il regarda les deux jeunes hommes comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait et il ressentit comme de la bile lui remonter le long de la gorge. Il priait merlin et morgane réunis pour que tous s'en sortent sans dégâts. Et il priait encore plus fort pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard. Il n'avait rien dit a Harry afin de ne pas l'inquiéter mais cela faisait déjà deux jours entiers qu'il ne ressentait plus son compagnon au travers de leur lien, il avait juste une vague idée de l'endroit ou se trouvait son corps. Et cela était très mauvais signe. Cela signifiait soit que Severus était mort, soit qu'il avait tellement encaissé de douleur physique que son corps et sa magie se tournaient entièrement vers sa survie, laissant de côté ce lien de compagnons. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois : quand le ténébreux professeur était rentré de sa mission suicide sous sa forme de chat. Il n'avait commencé à le ressentir seulement après qu'Harry ne lui ait donné ses potions de soin et mis les bandages autour du corps du félin.

\- Surtout, dès que vous avez Severus, vous le mettez dans un coin discret sous la cape, vous lui retirez la marque et vous partez directement.

\- Lucius, l'interrompit le jeune brun dans un souffle. Que fait-on si l'anti-sort ne fonctionne pas ? Si nous n'arrivons pas à enlever la marque de son bras ?

Bien sûr, Lucius avait pensé à tous les scenarii possibles, et il avait espéré qu'Harry ne lui pose pas la question, et qu'ils n'en arriveraient pas là surtout. La mort dans l'âme, il se retourna et leur dit sans les regarder, sur le point de sortir de la pièce.

\- Si le contre-sort ne fonctionne pas, vous devrez le laisser ici, je saurais grâce à notre lien s'il est parti du manoir ou non. Alors j'irais moi-même le chercher, et je le protègerais du mieux que je le pourrais.

Un long silence s'en suivi, lourd de sens, mais Lucius continua sa tirade :

\- Harry, reprit il, un léger sanglot dans la voix. Notre lien n'est pas entamé, si Severus et moi restons ici, tu n'auras pas de répercussion, et je souhaite que tu vives ta vie pleinement, tu es jeune, et tu as tout l'avenir devant toi. Nous t'aimons Harry.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, l'aristocrate avait disparu au coin d'un mur. Harry, le visage ruisselant de larmes, avait attrapé Draco par la manche, et le tirait désormais vers le coin opposé de là ou son père était parti.

Ils devaient se pencher un peu sous la cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas que leurs pieds ne dépassent et trahissent leur présence dans le manoir, et ils arpentèrent l'immense demeure à la recherche des escaliers qui les mèneraient a Severus.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux remis du choc que leur avaient procuré les paroles du plus âgé, espérant du plus profond de leur être que les choses se passent bien. Ils étaient donc passés en mode camouflage, sous la cape du brun, essayant de ne pas trahir leur présence en marchant trop bruyamment ou en parlant trop fort.

Ils avaient donc longé le couloir, avaient trouvé un escalier qui les avait menés à ce qui semblait être le rez-de-chaussée de ce manoir des ténèbres. Harry allait d'ailleurs faire remarque à Draco que c'était bien étrange de n'être tombé sur personne jusque-là mais il se retint juste à temps car ils tombèrent nez à nez avec toute une salle pleine de cages plus grosses les unes que les autres, chacune remplie de créatures sorties tout droit des cauchemars de tous les enfants, sorciers ou non.

S'ils n'avaient pas été dans la situation présente, ils se seraient arrêtés pour faire un compte rendu de chaque monstre présent pour le donner à Hagrid qui aurait été enchanté de trouver de quelle créature il s'agissait rien qu'avec un croquis et une description pour ensuite faire un discours détaillé sur les noms et besoins de ces créatures sûrement, comme l'aurait dit le garde-chasse, méconnues et incomprises.

Harry et Draco se serrèrent un peu plus sous la cape, calmèrent leur respiration du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et partirent à travers la salle, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Bien sûr, Harry avait reconnu certaines de ces créatures qui pour la plupart étaient interdites à la vente ainsi qu'à la détention. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient repéré une harpie, des êtres des arbres, une licorne aussi noire qu'un corbeau, une chimère, un panse de fer ukrainien, un boa géant des Andes et beaucoup d'autres.

Les créatures jusque-là assez calmes semblaient toutes regarder dans plus ou moins la même direction, à savoir une porte située dans le fond de la pièce mais, quand Harry eut le malheur de se prendre les pieds dans la queue d'une des bêtes qui trainait par terre hors de sa cage, celle-ci sursauta violemment, se retourna et se jeta comme une furie sur les barreaux, ses longs bras munis de griffes aussi grosses que grandes et le jeune Gryffondor, pris de panique, s'était reculé sur Draco, qui avait heurté la cage du dragon.

Ce dernier se tourna alors également vers eux, déversant un jet de flammes qui rôtit sur l'os la créature aux longues griffes.

Certainement alertés par la cohue qui agitait alors les créatures, deux hommes qu'Harry ne reconnut pas sortirent de derrière la porte du fond en courant, jetant des maléfices à droite à gauche à l'intérieur des cages pour immobiliser les bêtes.

Les deux jeunes profitèrent alors du raffut pour passer la porte du fond et ils tombèrent sur une petite anti-chambre, uniquement munie d'une table et de trois chaises. Sur la gauche, un escalier se démarquait et, sans avoir besoin de se concerter, Draco et Harry s'y précipitèrent.

Ils arrivèrent fort heureusement dans les cachots et jetèrent un œil par les trappes situées sur toutes les portes qui bordaient le long couloir sombre qui s'étendait devant eux. Ils avaient manqué de peu de se prendre ce qui semblait être un jet d'eau sorti d'une créature mi humaine, mi…autre chose, manqué de se faire attraper par un bras anormalement long qui était sorti de la trappe avant même qu'il n'essayent de l'ouvrir, avaient entre aperçu une silhouette difforme recroquevillée dans un coin de sa cellule et dégageant une odeur pestilentielle et ils commençaient à désespérer jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une nouvelle cage d'escaliers menant toujours plus bas dans les profondeurs du manoir.

Rapidement, ils se collèrent contre une des parois quand un mangemort passa devant eux pour remonter en vitesse l'escalier par lequel ils étaient arrivés – ils avaient eu chaud !

Et quand ils arrivèrent au milieu du couloir, Harry le vit enfin. Il était là, adossé contre le mur du fond de sa cellule, la tête pendant légèrement sur le côté comme si elle n'était plus retenue et qu'il n'était plus conscient de son corps.

Oubliant le principe même de la prudence, Harry attrapa la poignée de la porte à pleine main sous les yeux horrifiés du jeune Serpentard à ses côtés. Mais fort heureusement pour eux, rien ne se passa et Draco soupira de soulagement que Voldy et ses toutous n'aient pas pensé à ensorceler les portes extérieures des cellules. Après tout, elles étaient sûrement bloquées de l'intérieur mais ils étaient tellement sûrs que rien ni personne ne pouvait les attaquer qu'ils n'avaient mis aucune sécurité, aucune alarme, aucun maléfice, rien du tout.

Pendant que Draco essayait de libérer Severus des chaînes qui le retenaient, Harry se laissa tomber à ses côtés, n'osant pas le toucher, de peur de le briser un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Severus ? tenta-t-il dans un murmure.

Mais il ne lui répondit. Alors seulement, il leva une main tremblante vers son visage pour la poser délicatement sur la joue froide et blanche du potionniste. Et s'il était trop tard ? Lucius lui aurait dit n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

POV Lucius

Lucius était vite parti en laissant derrière lui son fils et son compagnon. Il ne pensait pas que de dire les choses à Harry l'affecterait à ce point, après tout, il s'y était attendu et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer en ce lieu, en plein milieu d'une réunion de mangemorts, entouré par les criminels les plus dangereux du Royaume-Uni !

Tous attendaient dans la plus grande salle de réunion et jamais le lord n'avait vu autant de partisans réunis en une seule fois. La plus grande des salles de réunion n'était en effet que très rarement utilisée. Il se retrouvait donc au milieu de ces dizaines de personnes et il commençait en fait à se demander s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait de reporter leur mission sauvetage à un autre jour, un jour où Voldemort n'aurait pas réuni tous les criminels du pays au même endroit.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, le lord n'était pas là et cela lui paraissait bien étrange. D'habitude, quand ils arrivaient, le seigneur des ténèbres siégeait déjà au milieu d'une grande estrade pour que tous puissent le voir mais là, il n'y avait aucun signe de lui.

Les murmures commencèrent à s'élever, les uns et les autres discutant de l'étrangeté de la situation quand soudain un grand bruit résonna au fond de la pièce, et tous le virent, plus effrayant que jamais. Quelque chose avait changé dans ses yeux, ils paraissaient sombres tout d'un coup, une lueur à la fois malveillante et folle dans le regard alors que d'habitude il parvenait à cacher sa folie.

\- Mes amis, commença-t-il de sa voix glaciale, j'ai plusieurs informations pour vous. Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que nous avons réussi à intégrer Poudlard !

Un sourire sadique s'étirait désormais en travers de tout son visage reptilien.

\- Ce traître de Severus nous a bel et bien trahis, il était au service du vieux fou et de son ordre du poulet grillé.

Malgré le comique de la phrase de leur seigneur, nul n'osa rire. Cependant, à la vue du visage qui arborait un sourire insistant, certains commencèrent à rire sous cape, et d'autres les imitèrent mais ils furent tous coupés par la suite du discours.

\- Je veux que vous sachiez que je me suis lassé des châtiments … magiques diront nous, j'irais dès la fin de la réunion profiter de son corps qui, je peux vous le confirmer pour avoir déjà tâté la bête, en rendrait plus d'un d'entre vous jaloux, hahaha !

Peu habitués à ce type de comportement, le murmure de rires s'éleva à nouveau dans les rangs pour mourir aussitôt à la suite de la tirade.

\- Le pauvre, continua-t-il sur un ton de regret, je n'ai pas encore abusé de lui car le malheureux enfant s'est évanoui au troisième doigt mais voyez-vous, je veux vous montrer le droit chemin, je ne veux pas que vous le touchiez s'il venait à perdre connaissance, je veux qu'il soit conscient de tout ce qui se passe, et dès demain, vous aurez tous accès à sa cellule. Vous aurez le bon loisir de pouvoir profiter de lui ici même ou dans sa cellule, l'important étant de le remettre à sa place après chaque utilisation.

Lucius sentait ses jambes fléchir devant l'horreur de la situation. « Je t'en supplie Harry dépêche-toi" pensa-t-il du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Ce monstre avait osé abuser de son compagnon, et foi de Lucius Malfoy, ce connard ne s'en tirerait pas ainsi, mais pour l'instant, il devait contrôler la colère de sa partie animale. Il ne pouvait pas encore se trahir devant tous car Harry et Draco n'avaient pas encore réussi à sortir son premier compagnon de ce manoir de fous.

Puis soudain il le sentit. Il sentit le corps de son potionniste préféré quitter ce lieu infernal. « Enfin » se disait-il, enfin son compagnon depuis toujours était libre. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la fin de cette maudite réunion, de se trouver un coin tranquille pour vite retirer sa marque avant que Voldemort ne remarque l'absence de Severus de ses cachots, puis il pourrait transplaner chez eux sans jamais avoir à revenir en ces lieux. Il devait avouer qu'il avait eu bien peur, peur que Severus ne soit mort et qu'ils soient arrivés trop tard, peur aussi que le contre sort qu'ils avaient trouvé ne fonctionne pas. Pour faire mine de rien, il se força à écouter la fin du discours, impatient que celui-ci ne se termine.

\- Et cet idiot est en train de contaminer tous les Gryffondor avec ! Hahaha. Dès que les lions seront sous son emprise, il s'attaquera aux autres maisons. Ils attendent tous une action de Serpentard mais ils ne soupçonnent toujours rien de cette maison idiote ! Hahaha !

A nouveau, tous rigolèrent doucement, et Lucius se força de les imiter, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait le lord. « Nom d'un dragon » se dit-il, j'aurais dû écouter tout le discours, mais quel imbécile !

\- Néanmoins, continua le seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai quelques…informations peu plaisantes. Lucius, dit-il.

Et ledit Lucius sentit son corps se glacer. Etaient-ils découverts ?

\- Viens me voir mon cher Lucius. D'après mon informateur, Potter a disparu de Poudlard, et quelques jours plus tard c'est ton fils qui a disparu des rangs de l'école. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je te pris, tu avoueras toi-même que c'est étrange non ?

\- J'en conviens tout à fait, mon seigneur. Répondit Lucius dans une courbette. Il se trouve que Draco a contracté une mauvaise dragoncelle, il ne l'avait jamais eue lorsqu'il était enfant et le médicomage de la famille dit qu'il n'est pas rare qu'elle se déclenche plus tard avec des symptômes plus violents, maître.

\- Et bien évidemment tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le faire savoir, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?

\- Non maître, j'ai pensé que vous vous moqueriez d'une simple maladie contractée par mon fi…

Mais Lucius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà il était à genoux aux pieds de Voldemort, se tordant se douleur sous la force du doloris qu'il venait de recevoir. Après tout, une réunion de mangemorts ne se déroulait jamais sans qu'il n'y ait au moins une victime d'un maléfice quelconque.

La séance se termina sans qu'il n'y ait plus de discours ou de châtiments et le blond pu enfin sortir de la salle de réunion. Il profita que tous se dirigent vers les escaliers sur la droite et que personne ne lui paye attention puis partit dans le sens inverse vers la petite salle du fond qui n'était quasiment jamais utilisée.

Il vérifia tout d'abord d'un coup de baguette que la salle soit bien inoccupée puis rentra rapidement. Il débarrassa son bras gauche de son épaisse robe noire, toucha sa marque des ténèbres de la pointe de sa baguette, puis récita l'incantation qu'ils avaient élaborée. Mais rien ne se passa.  
Il fut tout d'abord étonné car après tout, le corps de Severus avait bien quitté le manoir, c'est donc que Draco et Harry avaient réussi non ? A moins qu'ils n'aient fait quitter le domaine au corps mort et sans vie de son compagnon ?

Un frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être arrivé, pas comme cela… n'est-ce pas ?

Paniqué, il quitta la pièce pour se précipiter au point de transplanage et rentrer chez lui au plus vite, espérant que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ai pas déjà empêché les mangemorts de quitter le manoir à cause de leur marque. Il passa précipitamment devant la salle ou avait eu lieu la réunion et, avant de disparaitre au fond du couloir, une voix sèche et glaciale le retint.

\- Lucius ! Appela Voldemort. Que fais-tu donc encore ici mon ami ?

Sa voix était vicieuse, il n'aurait pas droit à un seul faux pas. Il fallait vite qu'il trouve une excuse, et une qui ne sonnerait pas faux aux yeux du lord noir.

\- Je voulais vous parler maître, répondit Lucius en mesurant chaque mot utilisé. Je voulais savoir si vous m'accorderiez le plaisir de pouvoir jouir du corps de Snape comme bon me semblait, à la manière d'un jouet, et d'en faire un chien bien dressé qui suppliera pour qu'on le prenne comme le chien qu'il est. Bien sûr, tout cela après que vous en ayez fini avec lui, mon seigneur.

Lucius se dégoutait lui-même de parler ainsi de son compagnon mais il savait pertinemment que c'était la seule et unique façon de convaincre le grand malade qui se trouvait à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, les mots employés avaient dû faire leur bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit détraqué qui semblait à présent soupeser la proposition du blond.

\- Ton idée me plaît Lucius. Je ne t'ai pas fait intégrer le cercle intérieur pour rien, et j'en suis heureux. Viens avec moi, nous allons faire la proposition directement à ce sale traître, hahahaha !

Un nouveau frisson avait à nouveau parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Lucius. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore engagé !? Et comment réagirait Voldemort en découvrant que son jouet s'était enfui juste sous son…nez ? Ou plutôt son absence de nez !

Ils étaient donc tous deux côte à côte quand ils entendirent quelqu'un crier « bombarda maxima » ! Et alors que le plafond s'effondrait sur eux, Lucius senti quelque chose le tirer violemment en avant. Il se laissa traîner dans une course folle jusqu'à la salle de transplanage et enfin, Harry sortit sa tête de sous la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Harry mais à quoi tu joues ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix qui paraissait terrifiée. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu devais partir avec Draco et Severus !

\- Lucius donnes-moi ton bras, vite s'il te plaît, on a pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Mais expliques moi bon sang ! Voldemort va bloquer ma marque et nous ne pourrons plus partir ! Le contre sort ne fonctionne pas sur moi !

\- Lucius, reprit vite Harry en attrapant de force le bras du blond pour découvrir sa marque, il faut lancer le sort en fourchelangue, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu !

« En fourchelangue » ? Se répéta le blond dans sa tête. Mais bien sûr, comment avaient-ils tous pu être aussi idiots ? Il ne fallait pas chercher une traduction littérale du contre sort, mais bien le lancer dans la langue employée initialement !

Il laissa alors le jeune brun siffler contre son bras, la baguette brûlant littéralement son bras à son passage mais à ce moment-là, il se moquait de la douleur qu'il pouvait bien ressentir car il voyait la marque qu'il avait honnie pendant tant d'années disparaître enfin sous ses yeux ébahis.  
Dès que la marque noire eut finalement disparu, ils virent tous deux Voldemort arriver, essoufflé, dans la salle de transplanage et se jeter sur eux à la façon d'un moldu. Ayant toujours été fier de ses réflexes, Lucius avait eu le temps d'attraper le bras du jeune lion et les avait fait disparaître mais Voldemort avait eu le temps de lui aussi s'accrocher à eux.

Pendant le temps qu'ils étaient en transition entre le lieu de départ et le lieu d'arrivée, Lucius s'était débattu avec une puissance telle qu'il avait réussi à faire lâcher prise au seigneur des ténèbres mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder où était passé le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle. Dès que leurs pieds avaient frôlé le sol, il avait resserré son étreinte sur Harry et les avait aussitôt fait transplaner vers un prochain village qui disséminerait les preuves et la trace de leur passage.

Ils changèrent de village encre cinq fois pour être sûrs de ne pas être suivis puis arrivèrent dans le champ qui cachait la maison.

Leur cœur à tous les deux battait à tout rompre et ils coururent un peu à l'aveugle jusqu'à apercevoir l'épais portail, à travers duquel ils passèrent sans la moindre hésitation et sans ralentir le rythme de leur course.

Ils firent voler littéralement la porte d'entrée qui partit s'écraser lourdement contre les murs à leur passage et d'un même pas, montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Jamais ils n'avaient parcouru une telle distance en si peu de temps et leur souffle se coupa quand ils le virent enfin, allongé sur leur lit, les yeux ouverts et qui les regardait l'air exténué, mais en vie.

Harry et Lucius se dirigèrent plus calmement vers leur lit sur lequel était allongé leur compagnon et Harry fut content de ne pas se sentir écarté. Severus l'avait pris contre lui dans une étreinte douce et Lucius, qui s'était mis au-dessus de Severus, à quatre pattes, réussissait enfin à capter le regard ténébreux et rempli d'amour du professeur.

Harry resta discret pour ne pas perturber leur moment et les observa en silence et avec envie, lui aussi souhaitait avoir autant d'amour et d'émotion dirigés vers lui.

Lucius avait désormais les larmes aux yeux et le jeune brun vit sa lèvre trembler légèrement. Alors, il s'approcha lentement de l'homme allongé sous lui et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser léger mais langoureux, dans lequel il réussit tout de même à lui faire passer toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait actuellement. Enfin, ils se séparèrent et, avant que Lucius n'ai pu retirer sa tête, Severus l'arrêta de sa main libre et le rapprocha de manière à ce que leurs têtes soient l'une contre l'autre, dans ce geste qui semblait si naturel et évident.

Dans leur dos, la porte de la chambre se referma sans un bruit derrière un jeune Serpentard, épuisé, mais qui arborait un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles, les joues ruisselantes de larmes lui aussi.

* * *

A suivre dans…

Leçon 7 : S'ouvrir à l'amour

Merci à tous de suivre les aventures de nos serpents et lions préférés ! le chapitre suivant le vendredi 3 aout !

N'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à faire vos pronostics sur la suite de leurs aventures, car croyez-moi, ils n'en ont pas encore fini !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai enfin résolu tous mes problèmes avec mon pc mais j'ai dû recommencé tout ce que j'avais écris pour la fic...

Je suis navrée du temps que cela à pris mais voici enfin la leçon n°7 que vous attendiez tous !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires ainsi que vos prédictions pour la suite des événements !

* * *

Leçon 7 : S'ouvrir à l'amour

Draco était vite ressorti de la chambre, heureux de voir que tout le monde allait bien, même s'il faudrait quelques temps à Severus pour recouvrer toutes ses capacité.

A l'instant où il était sorti de la pièce, il avait été rejoint par Hermione, sa nouvelle compagne et la prit dans ses bras. Il était soulagé bien sûr que Severus soit revenu vivant du manoir de ce fou furieux mais aussi et surtout parce que son père était revenu sain et sauf. Après tout, c'était bien Lucius le plus important et, même s'il était proche de son professeur de potions, l'aristocrate n'en restait pas moins son père.

Epuisé par leur excursion, Draco était donc parti dormir, Hermione à ses côtés, et il ne pouvait empêcher ce sourire béat d'étirer ses lèvres. La Gryffondor avait bien sur remarqué l'air inhabituel qui collait au visage de son blond mais elle s'était retenue de le faire remarquer, ne voulant pas casser sa joie.

De leur côté, le temps avait semblé s'être arrêté pour Lucius, Harry et Severus. Le survivant avait été quelque peu gêné d'avoir vu Lucius et Severus de façon si proche, il s'était presque senti comme un intrus mais était tout de même resté à leurs côtés, silencieux, et son cœur avait failli s'arrêter quand Severus avait tendu la main vers lui.

Le jeune brun avait alors saisi la main de son professeur qui l'avait alors tiré vers lui. Le pauvre jeune, ne s'étant pas attendu à tant de force du ténébreux professeur s'était laissé surprendre et s'était retrouvé à califourchon sur lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors pour ne plus se lâcher. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune gryffon vit toutes les émotions de Severus passer sur son visage.

Harry approcha alors doucement son visage de l'homme et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, comme l'avait fait Lucius avant lui puis il approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se caressèrent alors, s'entremêlant dans un tango sulfureux jusqu'à ce que Severus ne mette brusquement fin au baiser.

\- Harry, reprit-il d'une voix douce, pourquoi tu pleures dis-moi ?

Tremblotant, le Gryffondor releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Severus, je… c'est ma faute si… s'il t'est arrivé tout ça, j'aurais dû te suivre ce jour-là, j'aurais dû te faire confiance, j'aurais dû te courir après quand je t'ai vu m'attendre dans l'allée de Poudlard. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais…

\- Ecoute moi Harry, je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est de ta faute, c'est entièrement la mienne, je n'aurais jamais dû te cacher notre relation à Lucius et moi, et encore moins te l'annoncer de cette façon. Dans tous les cas, tu n'es coupable de rien Harry. Je t'aime tu sais ?

\- Oui je sais, répondit le dit Harry laissant couler encore plus de larmes

Devant le bâillement étouffé par l'ancien prisonnier, Lucius poussa Harry de côté de sorte qu'il se retrouve à côté du corps de leur compagnon et non plus dessus, puis les enjamba tous deux pour venir se coller à l'autre côté d'Harry. Il saisit sa baguette, lança un sort de sorte qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux vêtus uniquement d'un caleçon propre puis ferma les yeux. Il tenait Harry dans ses bras et, sur le ventre de celui-ci, sa main tenait amoureusement celle de Severus.

Les deux jours suivants, tous étaient restés calmes, à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant le temps à Severus de retrouver doucement ses forces à l'aide de potions qu'Hermione avait mijotées pendant qu'ils étaient partis en mission de sauvetage. Severus était différent de ce qu'Harry avait pu voir à Poudlard, mais différent dans le bon sens du terme. Il se montrait encore plus agréable et d'humeur joyeuse, à croire que cet endroit faisait encre plus ressortir le meilleur de lui. Il se laissait sans mal aller à sourire, sourire bêtement devant certaines remarques que pouvaient faire Lucius et Harry, et il avait même félicité Hermione pour la qualité de ses potions. Il n'avait même pas fait remarquer que normalement elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans leur maison mais, à l'instant où il avait vu Draco prendre sa main et lui sourire comme un Poufsouffle l'aurait fait, il fut pris d'un rire moqueur qu'il transforma en quinte de toux au regard furieux que lui avait lancé celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Tandis qu'ils étaient tous assis autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux, le bruit soudain de quelque chose projeté sur un carreau de fenêtre les fit tous sursauter. Ils se munirent de leur baguette et, alors que tous s'approchaient avec méfiance de la source du bruit, un hibou sursauta et se posa sur le rebord. C'était Erol, le vieux hibou de la famille Weasley qui n'avait pas vu que la fenêtre était fermée, et s'était alors écrasé contre elle.

Harry partit donc lui ouvrir et manqua le regard que se lancèrent Severus et Lucius. Que faisait donc ici le hibou de la famille de ce cinglé de Ron ? A la vue de l'animal, Hermione avait pâli et Draco, qui l'avait vue, se rapprocha d'elle et lui passa une main rassurante dans le dos.

\- C'est une lettre de madame Weasley ! s'écria Harry tout joyeux. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut, vous croyez qu'elle a appris pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione et avec moi ?

\- Tu ne le sauras qu'en ouvrant la lettre Harry, reprit Severus sur un ton qui se voulait amusé mais que tout le monde savait cacher de l'inquiétude.

La main tremblante, il décacheta la missive et commença à la lire à voix haute.

« _Harry mon chéri,_

 _Nous avons reçu des nouvelles de Poudlard et avons appris, plus précisément par Fred et Georges, que Ronald s'était comporté de façon plus que limite avec toi ainsi qu'avec Hermione. Je voulais que tu saches qu'Arthur et moi sommes profondément outrés que vous ayez eu à subir ce comportement. Nous avons rappelé Ron à la maison et il devrait arriver d'ici deux jours, je te tiendrais alors au courant._

 _Bien sûr, Harry, nous espérons que tu ne puniras pas toute la famille pour un crime que seul Ron a commis. Nous savons par Dumbledore que tu as quitté l'école, ainsi qu'Hermione, et nous nous faisons beaucoup de soucis pour vous. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir nous voir au terrier avec Hermione ? J'espère qu'elle est bien avec toi en sécurité, Dumbledore n'a pas été très clair sur ce point, mais nous pouvons vous assurer que Ron ne sera pas là et que vous ne vous croiserez pas, j'y mets un point d'honneur._

 _S'il te plaît Harry, nous te le redisons encore une fois, nous nous faisons beaucoup de soucis pour toi ainsi que pour Hermione, vous êtes les bienvenus à la maison, à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe quel jour._

 _Nous espérons qu'Erol parviendra à vous trouver sans trop se perdre ! Tu peux le renvoyer sans répondre à la lettre mais je t'en prie Harry chéri, prend en considération ce que je viens de te dire. Ron sera sans doute envoyé quelques jours à Ste Mangouste où il sera pris en charge par une de nos connaissances._

 _Nous vous embrassons bien fort,_

 _Arthur et Molly Weasley._ »

Tous étaient restés silencieux à la lecture de la lettre. Il était difficile de pardonner après ce que Ron avait fait mais d'un autre côté, Molly avait raison, elle n'était en rien responsable de ce qu'avait bien pu faire Ronald.

Sachant tout ce qui tournait actuellement dans la tête de leur petit protégé, Severus et Lucius restèrent silencieux mais c'est vers Hermione qu'Harry s'était tourné.

\- Hermione, commença-t-il, je te laisse la lettre, c'est toi qui a subis le plus de choses alors j'estime que c'est à toi de décider si tu veux renouer avec les autres Weasley ou non.

Sa meilleure amie hocha doucement la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien entendu mais resta elle aussi silencieuse. Elle aurait besoin de réfléchir à la situation à tête reposée. Tout était encore trop frais dans son esprit.

Le jour suivant, ils avaient reçu une nouvelle lettre les informant que Ron était bien rentré et qu'il avait été envoyé comme prévu à Ste Mangouste. Malgré cela, personne n'avait plus reparlé de cette lettre jusqu'à ce que Severus aborde le sujet dans le parc autour de la maison avec Harry.

Pour une fois, Draco, Hermione et Lucius les avaient laissés seuls tous les deux. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le retour du maître des potions mais n'avaient toujours rien tenté de plus que de simples baisers et caresses dans l'intimité de leur lit. La raison « officielle » était qu'ils ne voulaient pas brusquer le corps de Severus. La version « officieuse » sur laquelle s'étaient mis d'accord Severus et Lucius était qu'ils ne voulaient pas brusquer le brun et qu'ils voulaient qu'il prenne lui-même des initiatives, chose qu'il avait intérêt à faire rapidement car Severus était à bout de patience et les nerfs de Lucius commençaient également à être mis à rude épreuve.

\- Harry, commença le maître des potions. Nous n'avons toujours pas reparlé de la lettre, je sais ce que tu dois penser mais il faut qu'on en parle. Molly a raison tu sais. Elle t'aime comme si tu étais son fils, pareil pour Arthur. Les jumeaux et les autres t'apprécient aussi énormément et je trouve cela injuste de leur en tenir rigueur alors qu'ils ne sont pas mêlés à cette histoire.

\- Je sais Severus, répondit Harry d'une petite voix. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et je pense accepter la proposition de Molly, mais à une condition.

Ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre, Severus regarda Harry avec un mauvais pressentiment. Connaissant le brun presque par cœur désormais, il ne savait trop qu'à quoi s'attendre et cela lui faisait peur, même s'il refuserait de l'avouer devant quiconque.

\- Je veux que Lucius et toi veniez avec moi, lâcha Harry un peu trop vite, ce qui fit réfléchir l'homme avant que tous les mots prononcés n'atteignent son cerveau.

\- Harry, répondit-il en tentant de reprendre contenance, je ne pense pas que cela soit une si bonne idée que nous venions avec toi. Molly et Arthur ne se doutent pas le moins du monde de notre relation et je pense que pour reprendre contact avec eux, tu devrais commencer doucement.

\- Non, clamât-il. Vous viendrez avec moi, et si Molly n'est pas contente de mon bonheur alors je me serais trompé et nous partirons sur le champ. Maintenant nous sommes ensembles, et si qui que ce soit à un problème avec ça, alors tant pis pour lui et il pourra aller se faire voir chez Merlin.

Ne trouvant quoi répondre de plus, Severus acquiesça en silence et se demanda quelle serait la meilleure façon d'apprendre la nouvelle à Lucius. Lui encore, il pouvait gérer Molly, avec l'ordre du phénix, ils avaient l'habitude de se côtoyer. En revanche, l'aristocrate n'avait pas l'habitude et risquait d'avoir un sacré choc s'il se retrouvait soudainement devant la furie Weasley sans y avoir été préparé au préalable.

Il releva enfin les yeux, sortant de sa torpeur, pour remarquer qu'Harry n'était plus à ses côtés. Il rougit légèrement en se disant que le jeune avait réussi à s'échapper sans qu'il ne le remarque et se précipita vers le manoir. Cet inconscient n'allait quand même pas annoncer cela comme ça à Lucius…si ?

Il se précipita, mais vu la tête que faisait Lucius dans le salon, il devait déjà être trop tard. L'homme se tourna vers lui et grimaça un « c'est sérieux on y va vraiment ? ». Mais avant même d'avoir prononcé un mot, leur jeune brun arriva tout content dans le salon, sa cape de voyage déjà sur les épaules. Hermione se tenait derrière lui et Draco suivait de près, lui aussi prêt à partir.

Severus se tourna alors vers Harry et lâcha un très élégant et un peu effrayant « maintenant !? ». Lucius ria sous cape de la réaction de son amant mais n'en pensait pas moins. Certes, il était prêt à faire des efforts pour Harry, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui, mais là l'effort demandé était de renier ce qui était inscrit dans son code génétique depuis l'enfance, il ne pouvait pas tout simplement dire « ça y est c'est bon, j'aime les Weasley et je peux m'en faire des amis », non c'était juste IM-PO-SSIBLE.

Ils se rejoignirent devant les grilles de la maison et passèrent à pied la barrière anti-transplanage. Lucius tint la main d'Harry qui lui-même tenait celle de Severus tandis qu'Hermione et Draco transplaneraient tous les deux et dans un CRAC soudain, tous disparurent.

Ils atterrirent sur un chemin qu'Harry connaissait bien pour l'avoir parcouru de nombreuses fois et c'est tout naturellement qu'il passa les barrières de protection pour se diriger vers le terrier, la maison des Weasley. Severus et Lucius avaient hésité avant de suivre Harry au travers des protections et pour cause. Dès qu'ils franchirent la limite, une alarme stridente, semblable à un charme du cridurut retentit.

Voyant arriver au pas de course Arthur, Molly, Ginny et les jumeaux, baguette tendue vers le chemin, le jeune brun se précipita vers eux pour leur dire que tout allait bien et leur demander d'abaisser leurs baguettes.

\- Harry mon chéri ! hurla madame Weasley. Harry vite, derrière nous, tu as dû être suivi, vite !

\- Non ! cria Harry en retour, enfin arrivé près d'eux. Ne vous en faites pas nous sommes ensembles !

Alors qu'Harry prononçait sa phrase, ils virent Lucius et Severus apparaître au détour du chemin qui sinuait entre les arbres. Choqués, les parents de son ancien meilleur ami se regardèrent sans trop oser comprendre et Harry leur dit à nouveau comme pour leur confirmer qu'il n'était pas fou et disait la vérité.

Lucius et Severus sont venus avec moi, et Draco devrait suivre derrière avec Hermione. Ecoutez, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer…soudain l'air peu sûr de li, le brun continua. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous compreniez tout de suite la situation mais je vous en prie écoutez-nous jusqu'au bout avant de nous juger.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait fini sa diatribe presque en pleurs et, faisant confiance à son jeune protégé, Molly lâcha enfin les Serpentards du regard pour serrer Harry bien fort dans ses bras réconfortants. Elle avait ce don pour les câlins réconfortants qu'Harry lui avait presque oublié mais il était là, dans les bras de la personne qui pour lui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère, cette personne qui lui offrait le réconfort et le soutien qu'il avait tant voulu. Après une dernière caresse dans les cheveux, la femme rousse relâcha le plus jeune et convia tout le monde à l'intérieur.

Elle offrit aux jeunes du jus de citrouille fraîchement préparé et les adultes purent déguster un excellent whisky pur feu, une très bonne bouteille soit dit en passant.

Molly avait bien cru comprendre qu'une chose étrange se tramait en face d'elle quand elle avait vu Harry se glisser sur le canapé entouré de Severus et Lucius mais elle n'y tint pas attention et écouta le récit du jeune brun avec attention, ponctuant parfois l'histoire de petits cris étouffés et sanglots retenus. Hermione et Draco avaient complété l'histoire de ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard à partir du moment où Severus et Harry avaient quitté l'école et, dans une dernière étreinte, s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et d'Harry pour le comportement de son fils.

Harry avait beaucoup craint la réaction de Molly mais elle avait réagi de la meilleure des façons, en acceptant que son protégé puisse être heureux auprès des deux ex-mangemorts et était même heureuse pour eux. Après tout, tout le monde méritait de recevoir de l'amour.

Pour montrer sa bonne foi envers les nouveaux membres du clan Weasley, car oui elle y avait déjà intégré Harry et Hermionne, et avait donc par extension convié (de force) Draco, Lucius et Severus à en faire également partie, elle dressa la table d'un habile coup de baguette et tous purent se détendre autour de l'excellent repas quelle avait préparé. Après tout, même quand elle cuisinait à la hâte comme ce soir-là, Molly était une excellente cuisinière !

Severus et Lucius, de leur côté, avaient été agréablement surpris de la réaction des Wealsey ici présents. Il était certes assez courant dans le monde des sorciers de trouver des personnes attirées par le même sexe que soit, il était en revanche beaucoup moins plausible de tomber amoureux et d'entrer dans un lien magique avec deux mangemorts, ou dans ce cas, ex-mangemorts !

Alors que tous étaient attablés, Severus se raidit tout à coup, chose que tout le monde remarqua. Les regards s'interrogèrent jusqu'à ce que le maître des potions n'éloigne sa chaise de la table. Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, s'était hissé sur les jambes du professeur et se frottait désormais tout contre lui en ronronnant. Hermione, contente que son chat ait été ramené chez les Weasley par Fred et Georges, se hâta d'aller le récupérer avant que Severus n'ai l'idée de se servir de lui comme ingrédient pour ses potions.

Le dîner reprit son cours… jusqu'à ce que Pattenrond ne saute désormais entièrement sur la table, déposant avec fierté une souris encore à moitié gigotant dans l'assiette du ténébreux Severus. Fusillant du regard ce chat mal élevé qu'il chassa de la table d'un geste de la main, il attrapa le rongeur et entreprit de le jeter par la fenêtre quand Lucius éclata de rire, suivi de près par Harry qui semblait s'être retenu jusque-là, puis au final par toute la tablée.

Le pauvre Severus, plus que renfrogné, maugréa dans sa barbe et revint à table en lançant des regards noirs à quiconque osait croiser ses yeux d'obsidienne.

Quand tous se furent enfin calmés, Fred et Georges se regardèrent en chien de faïence et lancèrent d'une seule et même voix avant que le dessert n'arrive :

\- Alors Harry les enfants c'est pour quand !?

Le Gryffondor recracha son verre sur Draco qui se trouvait en face de lui pendant que Lucius rougissait et que Severus devenait encore plus blanc qu'auparavant.

Des enfants ? Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé, et le pauvre Harry n'avait pas encore osé le moindre rapprochement envers eux…que Merlin chante leurs louanges d'être si patients envers le jeune homme.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que les évènements futurs allaient prendre une tournure inattendue et plus vite que prévu !

* * *

A suivre dans ...

Leçon 8 : L'espoir d'une vie normale

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! (Sans aucune intrigue, je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera "enfin" d'après certains d'entre vous, HOT)

Je vous donne rendez-vous le 31 octobre pour la prochaine leçon !

(Oui le 31/10, comment rater cette date ?)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Leçon 8 : L'espoir d'une vie normale

Le dîner chez les Weasley avait été excellent et Harry ainsi qu'Hermione en étaient revenus revigorés. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas voulu l'avouer au départ, ils avaient besoin de revoir les autres rouquins et de savoir que tous ne leur avaient pas tourné le dos.

La problématique « Ronald » n'avait pas été évoquée, sans doute par peur de casser ce fragile moment de détente qui s'était instauré dès les premières étreintes entre Harry et sa presque mère adoptive.

A peine revenus au manoir, Harry coinça Lucius et Severus dans le salon afin de leur parler. Hermione comprenant le sérieux de son meilleur ami, attira Draco hors de la pièce afin de leur laisser à tous les trois quelques instants privés.

\- Qu'est-ce que les Weasley ont voulu dire quand ils ont parlé d'enfants ? Attaqua Harry. Ils parlaient d'adoption ? n'est-ce pas ?

Devant le regard entendu qu'avaient échangé les deux adultes, le plus jeune ne savait plus comment réagir. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais songé aborder le sujet avec eux. Après tout, ils n'avaient encore eu aucun rapport sexuel et, Lucius ayant déjà un fils, et en plus au vu des commentaires incessants de Severus sur ses cornichons d'élèves, le pauvre Harry pensait qu'aucun des deux hommes ne voudrait d'un gamin braillard en couche culotte dans leurs jambes d'adultes. Il pensait que, enfin débarrassés de leur marque, ils souhaiteraient profiter du calme que leur procurait le manoir.

\- Harry…commença Severus qui retint la fin de sa phrase devant l'air malheureux du plus jeune.

\- Harry, reprit le lord avec plus d'assurance, les sorciers ne sont pas comme les moldus vois-tu, ils peuvent procréer ensembles à la seule condition que les deux partenaires possèdent une grande puissance magique, et vois-tu, c'est notre cas à tous les trois.

L'homme avait terminé sa petite explication avec un sourire aux lèvres mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de réconforter un tant soit peu Harry.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête d'enterrement Harry, questionna le professeur, cela ne te rend pas heureux que cela soit possible ?

Harry se terra dans le silence, ses yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes contenues. Les deux hommes insistèrent et Harry lâcha enfin ce qui lui tenait à cœur :

\- Mais tous les deux vous ne voudrez jamais d'enfants ! se lamenta-t-il. Lucius tu as déjà Draco qui est grand et Severus, tu ne supportes pas tes élèves le peu de temps qu'ils passent dans ta classe, alors un enfant dans tes jambes tous les jours à longueur de journée…je ne pense pas non plus que tu sois prêt à endurer cela.

Et les deux hommes sourirent encore plus au plus jeune.

\- Harry si je n'ai eu qu'un enfant c'est bien car j'étais à l'époque obligé de perpétuer la lignée mais j'aurais adoré avoir d'autres enfants… avec quelqu'un que j'aurais aimé vois-tu, on ne peut pas dire que Narcissa était une épouse parfaite et aimante.

\- Quant à moi, mon fils, ou ma fille bien sûr, ne pourrait qu'être au-dessus de ces petits crétins qu'on laisse entrer si facilement à Poudlard, quoi que, un mini Harry risque de me faire faire plus d'une crise cardiaque s'il hérite du don de son père pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Et Harry eut du mal à digérer l'information mais finit par réaliser.

\- Alors est-ce que je dois en conclure que vous le voudriez tous les deux ? Et avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr Harry enfin voyons !

\- Et je suis du même avis que Lucius, à condition que toi-même tu le souhaites ! En revanche, je tiens à te rappeler Harry que tu as tout ton temps. Rien ne presse vois-tu, et nous n'aurons pas changé d'avis demain, ni la semaine suivante ! Du moment que tu n'attends pas l'âge de Dumbledore tout de même hein, je veux profiter de mes enfants avant de devenir sénile comme certaines personnes dont je tairais le nom !

Alors seulement, Harry respira un bon coup, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre et Severus et Lucius lui avaient servis tout ce qu'il avait souhaité sur un plateau d'argent.

Le soir venu, Harry était allé se coucher le premier, prétextant une grosse fatigue suite à l'émotion de la journée, mais il en était tout autrement. En fait, il était monté se doucher pour réfléchir. Hé bien oui, après tout, c'était bien beau de parler bébés et tout mais pour y arriver aux bébés, hé bien il fallait pratiquer ! Et pour l'instant, ils étaient loin de les faires ces bébés avec les petits baisers et caresses timides qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Harry le savait, le problème ne venait pas de Lucius, ni de Severus, tout venait de lui. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'ordre sexuel avec qui que ce soit, il avait bien eu deux copines, Cho Chang, une serdaigle, et Ginny la petite sœur de son meill…ancien ! meilleur ami. Mais dans les deux cas, le jeune brun s'était révélé bien incapable de faire plus que quelques baisers, à la fois trop timide mais aussi peu désireux au final de franchir le cap avec elles.

Là, il en était autrement. Il aimait les deux hommes passionnément mais là était son problème, hormis la timidité. Les deux hommes étaient plus âgés et donc bien plus expérimentés que lui. Que feraient-ils s'ils se rendaient compte qu'il n'y connaissait rien ? Ou pire, s'il n'était pas très bon ? En viendraient-ils à regretter leur choix ? Ho bien sûr Harry savait que les deux hommes lui diraient le contraire et qu'ils feraient tout pour lui cacher leur hilarité mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de lui. Après tout c'était normal de s'angoisser avant sa première fois…et avec deux hommes en même temps non ?

Quand il sorti enfin de ses pensées, et de sa douche, c'est plein d'entrain qu'il se rendit dans le lit qu'il partageait avec les trois hommes. Les joues rosées, il se délesta de son caleçon et se rendit sous la couette pour attendre les deux hommes et leur faire la surprise.

Cependant, ils mirent un certain temps à arriver, ce qui avait laissé à Harry le temps de réfléchir et de se monter la tête encore plus. Il allait se rhabiller, ayant changé d'avis, lorsque les deux plus âgés entrèrent dans la pièce.

Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le lit et Harry ne fit plus un bruit, plus un geste. Peut-être allaient-ils croire qu'il dormait ?

Il les senti tous deux s'asseoir sur le lit, un de chaque côté comme à leur habitude et quand ils passèrent leurs mains par-dessus le torse d'Harry, ce dernier n'y tint plus et ouvrit les yeux, ses joues encore rosies par ce simple geste, et n'osant pas les regarder en face.

\- Harry, peut-on savoir ce que fait ton caleçon au pied du lit ? demanda Lucius d'un air taquin mais dans lequel Severus pouvait sentir le désir contenu.

\- Heu rien, se précipita de répondre le principal concerné.

Et sans prévenir, le blond enjamba le plus jeune pour se retrouver à califourchon sur le bassin de Severus.

\- Mon cher Harry, tu peux rester dans ton coin si cela te chante mais je ne tiens plus de ménager ce cher Severus alors qu'il a, et de loin, retrouvé toutes ses capacités. Libre à toi de te joindre à nous si le cœur t'en dit.

Alors Lucius ne tint plus compte du brun qui se tenait à côté de lui et ne se préoccupa plus que du eau potionniste emprisonné sous ses hanches.

Il commença par l'embrasser langoureusement, puis avec plus de fougue et de passion jusqu'à obtenir de légers gémissements. Il laissa alors ses mains glisser le long du corps de l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué. Et ses mains s'attelèrent à retracer toutes les lignes du corps qu'il connaissait aussi bien que le sien.

D'une main sûre mais douce, il attrapa le membre dressé de son compagnon auquel il infligea un vrai supplice de vas-et-viens. Il délaissa alors la bouche aux lèvres si fines et si douces pour happer l'objet de ses convoitises. Alors il lui fit la meilleure fellation que Severus n'ai jamais eue, il lécha, suça, mordilla jusqu'à ce que l'homme crie sa passion pour lui et jouisse dans sa bouche.

Harry pendant ce temps n'avait pas pu détourner le regard. Au début, il s'était imaginé à la place de Severus en train de se faire embrasser si délicatement, puis l'audace du baiser qui avait suivi lui avait rappelé ce qu'il avait déjà fait avec les deux hommes mais dès le moment où Lucius avait attrapé le membre de Severus, Harry s'était perdu. Il ne savait pas ce que l'on pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là mais aurait pu y mettre sa baguette à casser que vu le visage du ténébreux professeur, cela devait être diablement agréable.

De couleur tomate bien mûre, Harry avait regardé toute la scène, n'osant les interrompre et se demandait comment il pourrait désormais dormir avec une telle érection mais, loin d'en rester là, les deux hommes continuèrent à s'embrasser.

Le professeur avait, d'un coup de hanches habile, inversé leur position, se trouvant désormais assis sur les hanches du blond comme lui l'avait été un peu plus tôt. Harry n'aurais jamais pensé bien sûr qu'ils iraient aussi loin et ce, devant ses yeux. Lui-même ne les avait jamais vu délestés de leurs sous-vêtements et il n'osait même imaginer comment quelque chose d'aussi volumineux puisse passer…enfin entrer LÀ.

A cette idée, l'envie de franchir le cap avec les deux hommes se fit de plus en plus loin et il en vint même à se demander comment il avait pu un jour avoir l'envie de se faire écarteler littéralement par les membres immenses et, avouons-le, plus gros que le sien ?

Et sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il se sentit tiré en avant. Severus, qui était confortablement installé sur le blond avait attrapé la main du plus jeune et avait entreprit de caresser le corps offert avec cette main encore innocente.

Harry qui avait déjà caressé le torse de Lucius ainsi que celui de Severus ne s'en sentit pas gêné et prit même du plaisir à cela. Le fait que ce soit Severus qui lui intime ses mouvements ne rendait la chose que plus excitante et Lucius n'en semblait pas nn plus mécontent au vu de sa respiration rapide et saccadée.

Mais petit à petit, il remarqua que Severus amenait sa main de plus en plus bas sur Lucius. Au moment où il toucha la fine ligne de poils qui se trouvait sous le ventre du blond, Harry ressentit un frisson et encore plus, lorsqu'il toucha délicatement la verge de l'homme.

Il s'était senti rougir mais n'avait pas refusé ce contact, et Severus prit cela pour un accord indirect. Il commenca alors avec la main d'Harry à appuyer sur la verge un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite et finit par le prendre en entier dans la main d'Harry sous la sienne. Il lâcha doucement la main d'Harry qui à sa bonne surprise avait continué à intimer ce mouvement sur Lucius et il en profita pour embrasser à pleine bouche Harry.

Il dériva doucement sur la machoire du jeune, puis les baisers descendirent dans le cou et il parvint à le faire s'allonger et à passer par-dessus lui. Harry était désormais allongé aux côtés de Lucius qui vint l'embrasser avec fougue alors qu'il se tortillait de plaisir sous les baisers et autres légères morsures que le professeur infligeait à ses tétons et à son torse.

Et c'est alors qu'il le sentit. Il arrêta en plein milieu le baiser de Lucius, qui avait un sourire aux lèvres, et il ne put décrire la sensation qu'il avait ressentie lorsque le plus âgé l'avait pris en bouche.

Alors que Severus lui faisait une fellation, sa première, Lucius en avait profité pour passer sa main sous les jambes d'Harry afin de remonter jusqu'aux fesses de ce dernier.

D'un abile informulé, il lubrifia correctement ses doigts qu'il présenta autour de l'anneau de chair d'Harry. Avant d'appuyer dessus légèrement, il chercha son regard et devant son air soudain perdu, les deux hommes le rassurèrent, lui soufflant de leur faire confiance.

Après un léger hochement de tête, Lucius entreprit de préparer son plus jeune compagnon. Au premier doigt, Harry sentit de l'inconfort mais rien de vraiment insurmontable et quand Lucius avait commencé à bouger, il avait même trouvé cela agréable. Quand il en avait inséré un second, l'inconfort devint plus grand mais Lucius savait comment faire et, attentif aux besoins de son compagnon, avait su y aller à son rythme.

A ce moment Lucius etait le plus heureux des hommes car en titillant Severus ce soir, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune brun soit consentant pour aller si loin.

Après avoir fait correctement des mouvements de ciseaux de plus en plus amples, il attendit qu'Harry ce soit bien habitué à l'intrusion et trouva enfin ce qui l'intéressait, sa prostate, qu'il malmena en bonne et due forme, puis il esquissa même un sourire quand Harry rochigna de mécontentement alors qu'il retirait ses doigts.

Il se présenta alors à l'entrée de l'anneau de chair du plus jeune qui le suppliait presque désormais. Et il ne chercha pas plus à comprendre. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde et ne bougea plus le temps que la sensation plus que désagréable pour le moment ne disparaisse.

Quand les muscles du visage d'Harry se détendirent enfin, Lucius commença à bouger lentement le bassin. Il retrouva alors sa prostate et les sensations désagréables d'Harry s'évanouirent aussitôt, remplacées par ce plaisir et ce désir de sentir Lucius encore plus en lui qu'il n'avait jamais connus auparavant.

Pendant ce temps, Severus était resté en retrait, ne voulant pas interférer dans ce moment si important, l'accomplissement de l'union entre une créature magique et son compagnon.

A l'instant même où Lucius était entré en Harry, un intense halo de lumière dorée s'était échapé d'eux, les enveloppant entièrement, et les ailes puissantes et majestueuses du lors s'étaient déployées, mais aucun des deux n'avait semblait-il réalisé ce qu'il se passait, trop perdus dans le plaisir de l'amour qu'ils étaient.

Quand les deux atteignirent la jouissance, la lumière qui les enveloppait s'était alors échapée par vagues d'une puissance telle qu'elles avaient fait voler Severus de deux bons mètres.

Le lien était désormais établis. À présent, il pouvait voir la marque de compagnon s'inscrire dans la peau du Gryffondor, la même marque que lui portait si fièrement. Mais il laisserait Harry le découvrir plus tarf, pour le moment, le pauvre était tombé de sommeil et l'aristicrate blond n'en menait pas large.

Peut-être auraient-ils enfin droit à une vie normale, une vie telle que celle qu'ils voulaient offrir à Harry.

Mais c'était sans aucun doute sans compter sur l'aide de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom...

* * *

A suivre dans...

Leçon n°9

N'oubliee pas de me dire dans les commentaires ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Certains je pense me diront ENFINNNNN ce 1er lemon ^^ avis ?

Et aussi n'hésitez pas à sortir votre boule de cristal pour me dire ce que vous pensez qu'il se passera dans le prochain chapitre :D

La suite paraitra le vendredi 7 décembre ! A bientot pour la suite !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous, profitez bien de cet avant dernier chapitre ! je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

je remercie également tous ceux qui m'envoient des super gentilles reviews et qui me font bien rire des fois !

* * *

Leçon 9 : Oubliée la tranquillité

Dans la tour Gryffondor, perchée dans les hauteurs de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, un rouquin était en train de fureter non loin du feu de cheminée.

Il surveillait les derniers couche-tard et quand tous se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs, il attendit. Il attendit une trentaine de minutes afin de s'assurer que tous dorment d'un sommeil profond et quand le feu crachota, il se releva d'un bond du canapé où il s'était assis pour patienter.

Il entr'aperçu un œil entouré d'épaisses boucles foncées. Ronald Weasley assura être seul et une main jailli soudain de l'âtre de la cheminée, lui tendant deux énormes fioles de potion. Quand il eut dans sa main les deux récipients, la main disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue et le feu se tarit, perdant de sa vigueur.

Le lendemain se déroula sans anicroche pour le jeune Weasley. Certes il n'avait plus Hermione à ses côtés, son brillant cerveau ayant été plus qu'utile, mais elle lui avait quand même révélé l'emplacement de la salle commune des Serdaigle.

Dès lors qu'il pourrait contaminer un de ces élèves, il s'assurerait que tout le dortoir profite des potions qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il avala sa dose quotidienne de Felix Felicis et se retourna dans sa salle commune, non sans faire un détour par les toilettes des filles. Son intuition lui soufflait que c'était par là qu'il devait passer avant de se rendre à la soirée traditionnelle du vendredi soir chez les rouge et or.

Et comme à son habitude, son intuition ne l'avait pas trahie. Dans lesdites toilettes, il trouva une jeune fille de Serdaigle, une première année, en train de pleurer.

Il s'approcha doucement de la fillette et, arguant son devoir de préfet, il parvint à gagner sa confiance. La pauvre enfant souffrait de la séparation de sa mère car jamais auparavant elles n'avaient été séparées. Ron trouva les bons mots pour la réconforter et lui tendit une de ses fioles de potion.

Tiens, prends, dit-il doucement à la jeune fille. C'est un tonic pour les nerfs tu ne t'en sentiras que mieux après. Une seule petite gorgée par contre attention hein, lui souffla-t-il en lui tendant la potion.

Crédule, le petite brune s'en saisit et avala une toute petite gorgée, comme recommandé. A l'instant où elle avala le liquide au goût fort peu agréable, ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement avant de retrouver leur couleur habituelle, quoi qu'un peu rougis à cause des larmes. Elle était désormais sous l'emprise de Ron.

Maintenant, ordonna ce dernier, tu vas prendre ceci, dit-il en vidant la moitié de la potion dans un flacon vide, tu vas prendre bien garde de la cacher des yeux de tes chers camarades et tu vas te débrouiller pour leur en faire boire une petite gorgée comme tu viens de le faire. Et tu leur diras que leur maître attend de les voir mercredi prochain dans la salle de classe désaffectée de l'aile sud, au cinquième étage, il leur suffira de poser leur main sur la porte pour que celle-ci les laisse passer. Maintenant file et débrouille-toi pour donner de la potion à un maximum de personnes, tu peux le faire.

Sur ce, et sans attendre de réponse, le rouge et or tourna les talons et s'en retourna à sa salle commune. La contagion commençait à prendre de l'ampleur et son maître n'en serait que ravis. Avant que tous les Gryffondor n'arrivent, il ouvrit tous les contenants de boisson présents dans la salle et versa dans chacun une certaine quantité de potion avant de s'assurer que tous en boivent une quantité nécessaire.

Ce n'est qu'après le repas dans la grande salle que tous les jeunes de la tour n'entamèrent leur soirée dans la salle commune aux couleurs de leur maison. La fête avait été un franc succès, comme toutes les semaines. Ha ça, Ronald pouvait bien compter sur eux, dès qu'il s'agissait de s'amuser et de picoler, tous répondaient présent dans cette maison.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans leur maison à l'abri des regards, le bienheureux couple que formaient désormais pleinement Harry, Severus et Lucius se réveillait tranquillement dans leur chambre. La nuit avait été intense pour chacun d'eux. En effet, après que l'union ait été effective entre Lucius et Harry, et après que Severus n'ait été projeté hors du lit, le plus jeune et leur compagnon avaient accouru vers lui et, voyant qu'il n'avait rien, s'étaient fait une joie de l'inclure dans leur petit jeu au lit. Ainsi, ils avaient au cours de la nuit échangé caresses et baisers, Harry restant au début timide alors qu'il avait ensuite laissé sa passion se déchainer. Les deux autres n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Quand enfin ils se décidèrent à se relever, une certaine douleur avait pris Harry. N'ayant bien sûr jamais fait l'amour auparavant, et avec des hommes encore moins, son postérieur le faisait souffrir dès lors qu'il essayait de se relever ou de s'asseoir. Mais le maître des potions, qui s'était révélé prévenant et doux envers Harry, avait vu venir, et avait réalisé pour l'occasion un baume local cicatrisant qui soulagea grandement Harry.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Draco attablés au salon, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

\- Hé bien vous en faites une de ces têtes ! lança Lucius sans trop réfléchir, encore perché sur son petit nuage d'avoir enfin pu s'unir pleinement à ses deux compagnons. Est-ce que vous auriez vu un dragon passer ?

Devant le regard noir de son fils et Hermione qui détournait encore un peu plus les yeux, le Lord comprit qu'il allait devoir gérer la mini tornade qu'était son fils.

\- Il y a que les sorts de silence ça existe ! hurla Draco. La vague de magie de votre union nous a coupé de nos pouvoir une partie de la nuit et j'aurais grandement apprécié ne pas avoir à vous entendre toute la nuit ! vous imaginez un peu le malaise ! on a pas réussi à fermer l'œil !

Alors que le jeune continuait de plus belle, Lucius se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry. Celui-ci avait blanchi tout à coup et était même devenu verdâtre avant de s'enfuir de la pièce en courant.

L'aîné des Malfoy s'était alors précipité à la suite de son compagnon, laissant derrière lui son fils qui continuait de vitupérer dans le vide ne s'étant même pas aperçu de leur départ. Quand il le verrait, il écumerait encore plus de rage mais cela importait peu. Harry était la priorité.

Il retrouva le jeune brun penché au-dessus des toilettes, en train de vomir tout ce qu'il pouvait. Que se passait-il donc ? il allait pourtant bien la veille !

Severus revint au pas de course avec une potion anti-vomissement que le jeune s'était empressé d'avaler puis, ils virent le soulagement sur le visage d'Harry qui se détendit enfin. Les potions de Severus étaient certes infectes mais elles étaient aussi diablement efficaces.

Le jeune se laissa faire par son compagnon qui l'avait pris d'autorité dans ses bras et se laissait aller à un câlin réconfortant. Etre dans les bras de Lucius lui faisait énormément de bien et il appréciait les moments de tendresse comme celui-ci. Et Severus devait être d'accord avec lui car il l'entoura de ses bras et se colla à son dos. Ils fermèrent les yeux de contentement quelques instants, Lucius et Severus échangèrent un baise léger au-dessus de son épaule et il sourit de les voir ainsi tous les deux. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée d'être le compagnon de Lucius mais petit à petit, il s'était laissé bercer par l'idée d'un amour parfait, entier, et les deux hommes avaient vraiment été géniaux avec lui. Ils avaient échappé au pire avec leur professeur adoré qui refusait toujours de parler précisément de ce qui s'était passé au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres, préférant évincer ce mauvais souvenir de sa mémoire à tout jamais.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Severus fronça les sourcils, soudain pris d'un doute.

\- Harry, commença-t-il, on peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le petit brun sembla réfléchir un instant mais son regard incertain vers le plus âgé avait répondu à sa place.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, ça m'a pris d'un coup comme ça.

\- Tu peux venir une seconde s'il te plaît ?

Lucius s'était alors mis lui aussi à douter. Que pouvait-il bien encore se passer par Merlin ?

Harry s'était rapproché sans crainte de Severus qui tendait sur lui sa baguette et quand il vit l'homme pâlir, son angoisse refit surface au triple galop.

Et Severus ne sut comment réagir face à cela.

\- Harry je… tu…

\- Mais enfin crache le morceau Severus ! s'exclama Lucius inquiet lui aussi.

\- Lucius, il… Harry, il est… enceint…

Severus avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure de sorte que ses deux compagnons avaient dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre mais malgré tout, avaient parfaitement saisi l'information.

Trop choqués pour réagir, ils n'avaient pas entendu Draco et Hermione qui malgré leur gène n'avaient pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour leur ami.

Ils avaient entendu la fin de la phrase de Severus mais malgré tout ne pouvaient se résoudre à y croire. Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

\- Papa, dit en premier Draco. Mais comment cela se fait-il ? c'est quasi impossible pour un compagnon mâle de tomber enceinte ?

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa ou tout le monde dévisageait son voisin pour revenir ensuite sur Harry qui à ce moment se sentait un peu comme une bête de foire. Lucius avait senti son malaise et s'était rapproché pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Harry, dit-il pour le réconforter malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours choqué par la nouvelle. Harry, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait nous arriver. En revanche, je sais que dans des cas précis, la magie agit ainsi. C'est extrêmement rare mais cela arrive. Harry s'il te plaît réponds moi…

Lucius s'inquiétait de plus en plus devant son jeune compagnon. Il était choqué par la nouvelle mais heureux également, mais malgré tout, le bonheur de son compagnon passait avant tout pour lui. Quand il le vit en train de pleurer en silence, le cœur brisé, il lui dit :

\- Harry, je sais que c'est une nouvelle qui peut choquer, et on peut en discuter tous les trois mais ne t'en fais pas, nous allons nous en sortir. Malgré tout, si tu ne veux pas de l'enfant, nous pouvons t'en débarrasser.

Devant le regard de haine que lui lança Severus au moment où il prononçait ses mots, il le fit taire en lui faisant ses gros yeux et en lui faisant comprendre qu'Harry était la priorité et que c'était lui qui déciderait point final.

\- Lucius, reprit le jeune faiblement, tu veux que je m'en débarrasse ? demanda-t-il tristement. Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais des enfants, je…

\- Harry, dit Severus doucement. Si tu veux cet enfant, nous en serons extrêmement heureux Lucius et moi. Mais nous ne voulons pas que tu aies un enfant dont tu ne veux pas.

\- Mais si je veux cet enfant ! clama Harry. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une vraie famille … dit-il en pleurant de plus belle.

Et ce n'est qu'alors que Lucius et Severus avaient compris qu'Harry ne pleurait pas de tristesse mais de joie. Ho non, détrompez-vous cela ne sera pas toujours facile pour ces trois-là et ils n'imaginaient pas les épreuves qu'ils allaient devoir traverser entre les sautes d'humeur d'Harry, les éclats de voix qui viendraient sûrement à cause de leur caractère mère poule qui reviendrait au triple galop et qui étoufferaient plus que certainement Harry etc.

Lucius et Severus avaient passé la semaine sur un petit nuage, à faire attention à tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire, boire ou manger. Les nausées matinales avaient cessé grâce aux potions infectes de Severus et le midi, ils étaient invités à déjeuner chez les Weasley. Nul doute que Molly serait aux anges pour eux et encore plus à cheval sur ce que devrait ou non faire son jeune protéger.

C'est ainsi que tous les cinq, ils arrivèrent au terrier. Madame Weasley avait servi aux adultes un petit whisky pur feu, et aux plus jeunes de la bièraubeurre. En revanche, cette dernière s'était étonnée que Lucius et Severus, d'un même geste, s'étaient empressés de retirer à Harry sa boisson sur laquelle il s'était littéralement jeté.

\- Mais enfin voyons Severus, Lucius, on peut savoir ce que vous lui faites à ce pauvre petit ? laissez-le donc boire sa bièraubeurre en paix par Merlin.

\- Molly, commença le maître des potions.

\- Nous avons une grande nouvelle, compléta le blond.

Et Molly en lâcha le plateau qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

\- Non d'un dragon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas vrai !? termina-t-elle sur une voix aigue à moitié étranglée. Harry ! tu es enceint !?

Et devant le hochement de tête des trois, elle explosa de joie, serrant celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils dans ses bras.

\- Ho mon chéri mais c'est merveilleux ! je suis tellement contente vous ne pouvez pas savoir !

Arthur, qui venait d'arriver et avait vu la réaction de sa femme avait immédiatement compris. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui pouvait mettre Molly dans cet état-là, enfin deux choses pour être précis mais au vu de la main qu'elle dardait déjà sur le ventre d'Harry, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Arthur se dirigea d'emblée vers Severus et Lucius pour les féliciter. Après tout, Molly n'était pas prête à relâcher Harry. Il félicita les deux hommes, se servit une double dose de whisky, et en profita pour resservir les deux hommes. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on apprenait une nouvelle comme celle-ci !

Ginny qui était rentrée pour les deux petites semaines de vacances, avait tout entendu. Malgré son sourire de façade, elle écumait de rage en elle-même. Ses deux grosses bouses de dragon avaient osé toucher son Harry. Foie de Ginny ils ne s'en tireraient pas ainsi.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert, Lucius, qui était assis entre ses deux compagnons se leva soudain, le trac lui tordant les boyaux.

Ses deux compagnons s'étaient tournés vers lui se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer au beau milieu du repas et quand ils le virent le visage torturé, ils imaginèrent le pire.

\- Severus, commença-t-il, Harry. Vous êtes mes compagnons et je vous aime plus que ce que vous ne pouvez même imaginer. Nous sommes unis devant la magie et je souhaite que nous soyons unis devant la loi, aux yeux de tous.

Il mit alors un genou à terre et leva vers Harry et Severus un regard plein d'amour et d'excitation. Il sortit de sa poche deux écrins qu'il ouvrit en même temps qu'il prononça les mots.

\- Cela ne sera peut-être pas toujours facile mais, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Le silence dans la pièce était total. Il avait beau avoir préparé un beau discours, celui-ci avait complètement disparu de sa mémoire à cause du trac. Et si ses compagnons disaient non ?

Au moment où il regardait Severus, et que celui-ci, lui souriant, s'apprêtait à parler, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry se jeter littéralement sur lui, les renversant tous deux au sol.

\- OUI ! c'était exclamé le plus jeune.

Quand ils durent se relever, relevant aussi la chaise qu'Harry avait renversé également dans sa précipitation, ils furent pris d'un rire léger, un rire de joie et ils prirent tous deux Severus dans leurs bras. Ce dernier, la voix nouée d'émotion, répondit enfin à Harry et Lucius qui le regardaient avec insistance.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux aussi, souffla-t-il.

Puis un éclair de lumière envahit la salle à manger.

Madame Weasley, des larmes plein les yeux l'empêchant de voir correctement toute la scène, venait d'immortaliser la scène avec son appareil photo sorcier.

Elle leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde à ces trois-là. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés et ils méritaient plus que n'importe qui d'être heureux ensembles. Mais dans leur dos, Ginny était au bord de la syncope. IL avait osé lui faire ça… et sous son nez en plus.

Foi de Weasley, ils paieraient leur affront. Harry lui était destiné à ELLE, ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRE !

* * *

La suite dans... Leçon n°10 :

Aimer à vouloir en payer le prix

J'éspère que cet avant dernier chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et surtout, sortez vos boules de cristal et dites moi ce que vous voyez dedans pour le prochain et dernier chapitre !

La prochaine parution se fera certainement fin janvier, je ferais mon possible pour un peu plus tôt mais ne m'avance pas sur une date précise désolée ! :/

Bisous à tous !


End file.
